Hidden Pasts
by Gambet
Summary: This takes place after the two year time skip. What if Naruto had other siblings and what if they were to come back after all these years story better then the summary pairings: NarutoHinata,SasukeSakura,ShikamruIno,NejiTenten DISCONTINUED
1. Expect the Unexpected

Kay guys here's one of the stories that I promised sorry it took to long its just that I was just to lazy to post it so yeah any who you know the drill I don't own Naruto or any of its characters so please don't sue me cuz I'm flat out broke.

Chapter 1: Expect the Unexpected 

"Hi! Sakura-chan, Hi! Sasuke-teme," said Naruto as he walked up to his teammates.

"Hi Naruto," said Sakura

"Hn," said Sasuke

"So where's Kakashi-sensei," asked Naruto

"Not here yet," said Sakura

"Oh, Okay, he Sakura would you mind," asked Naruto

"NO," said Sakura

"But I didn't ask you anything yet," said Naruto

Just then Kakashi came out of nowhere and told them," Everybody in the entire Village has just been told to go wait out side the Hokages tower," said Kakashi

'So no training," said Naruto

"No today you have a day of," said Kakashi

"Alright," Naruto said

"So lets go," said Kakashi

When they got there they saw a lot of people already there.

"O-Ohayo N-N-Naruto-K-Kun," they heard the familiar voice of Hinata

"Oh, hey Hinata-chan, by the way were did you go in the morning, I woke up and you weren't there," Naruto said

"O-Oh,sorry N-Naruto-kun but Kurenai-sensei a-asked us t-t-to m-meet her early today f-for some e-early t-training," Hinata said

"Oh, okay Hinata," said Naruto as he put an arm around Hinata's waist

"Hey what do you think your doing," Kiba said angrily

"What does it look like teme," Naruto said

"BAKA," Kiba said

"TEME"

"BAKA"

"TEME"

"BAKA"

TEME"

"THAT'S ENOUGH," said Sakura

"Now why don't you both start acting like chunnin so we can actually get somewhere," said Sakura

"But Sakura-chan the teme..," Naruto began to say but Sakura cut him off saying," I said that's enough Naruto now Kiba why don't you start, by saying why you called Naruto a baka even though he is," Sakura said

"HEY" Naruto said

"Well cuz Naruto shouldn't have even touched Hinata like that," Kiba said

"Alright now were getting somewhere, so Naruto do you have an answer to Kiba's remark," Sakura asked

"As a matter of fact I do, listen here teme the only reason I put my arm around Hinata's waist is because she's my girlfriend," Naruto yelled

Everyone stayed silent for a while until Kiba broke the silence by saying," why did you choose him, I mean what's he got that I don't," Kiba yelled

But what Kiba didn't know was that, that was the last straw for Hinata so she said," SHUT UP KIBA," Hinata shouted

"I'M TIRED OF PEOLE INSLUTING NARUTO," Hinata said

"Hinata I've never seen you this way ," Kiba said shocked

"That's because I've always been to shy to say anything but after seeing the way you insulted Naruto-kun I just snapped, oh and Kiba to answer your question First of all Naruto was always ther for me he and I have shared pains almost similar," Hinata said matter of factly.

"Hinata your father kicked you out didn't he," Sasuke said

"Yes, but I don't mind," Hinata said in a sad voice

"Hn," was all Sasuke said

"So where are you living now." Sakura said

"With N-N-Naruto-k-kun," Hinata said

"Hey Sakura," they all heard the familiar voice of Ino followed close by her teammates Choji and Shikamaru

"What's with all the yelling we could here you guys a mile away," they heard Tenten's familiar voice.

"Hello Sakura-chan," Lee said as he blew a kiss to her.

But before Sakura was hit with the kiss Sasuke grabbed her waist and pulled her to his chest.

"She's mine," said an angry Sasuke

Everyone was quiet for a while and then stared at Ino waiting for a reaction.

"What are you staring at me for, I already have a boyfriend," Ino said

"Who," they all asked

"Shikamaru," said Ino as she entwined her hand with Shikamaru's

"GOOD MORNING KONOHA," shouted the Hokage as she stepped outside on her balcony staring at everybody in Konoha gathered there.

"Now your probably wondering why I called all of Konoha here…well the reason is that four of our shinobi that left years ago have come back to us……For those of you that don't know them, I'll just let them introduce themselves, Tsunade said

Just as the 5th Hokage said this a guy with blond hair wearing black pants and an orange shirt with the Uzumaki symbol and an open chunnin vest and who looked like an older version of Naruto and who looked to be about Kakashi's age stepped up to the balcony and said," Well it's great to be back," he said

"H-Hitaru," Kurenai said in a soft voice

"Well for those who don't know me allow me to introduce myself the names Hitaru Uzumaki heir to the Uzumaki clan that was obliterated by members of the Uchiha clan, I left Konoha 9 years ago with my 2 little sisters and 1 of my little brothers," Hitaru said

Everyone stood silent and said nothing until he spoke again," Oh yeah and I had girlfriend named Kurenai before I left," he said as he jumped off the balcony and landed in front of Kurenai and said," Hi."

Kurenai said nothing and then slapped him which caused him to stagger a little until he spoke again and said," I know I shouldn't of left but I waited for you to get back from your mission but you never did so I just took off, knowing that my little brother that I was leaving behind would be treated as a hero just like my dad said he should before he died, I'm sorry if I caused you any pain but you weren't the only one feeling pain inside, I thought about you day and night these past years, but its just…..I didn't know what else to do, I mean I was having a major meltdown, I mean my best friend had just killed my other best friend who was like a sister to me and I just couldn't cope with it okay," Hitaru said as he just stood ere with his head down until Kurenai did something that surprise everybody, she……….(A.N. Cue dramatic song DUNDUNDUN) hugged him and said," don't ever leave me again you goofball, it surprised him at first but then returned her hug and whispered in her ear," I promise."

"Hey bro what's taking you so long, just go ahead and ask her already, they heard a boy's voice say and then another boy appear and jump of the balcony the boy had blonde hair with the leaf headband on his forehead, and a face that would make any girl swoon over him, he had on a shirt that came only to the (A.N. just think about the shirt that Takuto wears in the 1st volume of Full moon Wo Shagashite) with the Uzumaki symbol in the front and an open chunnin vest on and some baggy black pants on.

"Hey!" don't leave us alone on the balcony," yelled two girls as the jumped of the balcony and landed right next to the boy both of the girls looked like Naruto's sexy Jutsu form minus the whiskers one of the girls had a orange shirt with the Uzumaki symbol on the front that showed her bellybutton and a open chunnin vest and a black shorts with bandages of her legs that reached al the way above her knee(A.N. Just for the record this girls name is Nami Uzumaki), the other girl also had a orange shirt on with the Uzumaki symbol on the front but also had the words BORN TO KILL in black letters below the symbol and some black knicker boker shorts on (A.N. she had the same shorts on that May from Pokemon wheres, also this girls Naomi Uzumaki) and an open chunnin vest on.

"Hmmmm, that girl seems familiar," Lee said

"Lee is that you," on of the girls asked

"Huh," Lee said but before he could do anything else he found himself in the tight embrace of the girl that had just spoken.

"I missed you Lee," was all she said

"Uhh," was all Lee said while blushing a deep red

"What happened to you Lee your all quiet," she asked

"Uhh," was all Lee said as he continued to blush a deeper shade of red.

"Come on Lee don't tell me you've forgotten about me, its me Naomi remember," the girl said

"N-N-Naomi," Lee said

"Yup! The one and only Naomi Uzumaki," Naomi said

"You were gone such a long time I thought you'd never come back," Lee said

"Well I'm back now aren't I," Naomi said

"Y-Yeah,…..YEAH my friends back wohoo," shouted Lee

Everybody looked at him like he was a weirdo until Sakura asked him," You know her?"

"Yeah, of course we were very good friends when were little, even though we were in different classes," Lee said

"Why were you in different classes, you're the same age right," asked Sakura

"We are the same age, but you see Uzumaki's have always been at the top of their class so much that they skip a few years at the academy, you see Naomi and her twin sister Nami got their leaf headbands when they were 5 years old as did the other Uzumaki children minus Naruto," Lee said still in the embrace of Naomi.

END OF CHAPTER 1

Okay I know the ending sucked but I had to cut the first chapter up in two pieces cuz it was to long so any who remember if I get at least 5 reviews I'll update so please R&R thank you

Signed _Gambet._


	2. Explanations and a flashback

Hello well here's the second chapter okay I know I only got 1 review but I don't care I'm posting up the next chapter anyways well any who thanks to Mealstorm this chapter I dedicated to you and about all of your questions they'll be answered in the chapters to come and I think in this one -- so yeah you know the drill I don't own Naruto yada yada yada so don't sue cuz I got no money.

**Chapter 2: **

"Nakeji?" Tenten said

"Huh," said the boy that had blonde hair and baggy black pants and a shirt like(Takuto's for full moon Wo Shagashite).

"Tenten," Nakeji said happily as he ran up to Tenten and hugged her which made Neji twitch but went unnoticed by everyone.

"I hardly recognized you," Tenten said

Suddenly everybody was quiet and was staring and Hitaru; Hitaru was on one knee and holding a ring box with a ring inside it. at Kurenai Everyone stood quiet until Hitaru said,"Kurenai I know we were going to get married before I left but if you'll have me I'd like to ask you again, Will you marry me." Suddenly Kurenai started to cry and then hugged Hitaru and said ,"yes" in a soft voice.

"I take that as a yes," Hitaru said

"Naruto I didn't know you had brothers and sisters," Sakura asked

"I didn't know either," Naruto said

"What do you mean you didn't know?" asked Nami

"What I mean is I didn't know that I had more family ," Naruto responded

"But we left you when you were 5 years old how could you forget that," Nakeji said

Just then Hitaru shouted angrily," WHO PREFORMED THE MEMORY ERASING JUSTSU!"

When nobody answered Nakeji said, "WELL!"

Just then a villager came out of the crowd and said," The whole village decide to erase his memory when you left , without the approval of the Hokage."

"WHAT," Nakeji yelled

"What's the big deal he deserved it anyways," they heard another villager say

"WHAT DID YOU SAY," yelled the twins Nami and Naomi in unison

"He shouldn't have said that," Lee said

"Why? Asked Ino, Sakura, and Choji, and Kiba

"Cuz Uzumaki women have been prone to anger management problems," Tenten said

And how right Lee and Tenten were for just then Nami and Naomi started to beat up the man.

"That's enough both of you," Hitaru said

"Fine," both Nami and Naomi said

"So what are we standing here for, we have a wedding to plan," Nakeji said

"YEAH," Lee, Naomi, and Nami said

"LEE," they heard Gai's booming voice

"GAI-SENSEI," shouted lee back

"LEE,"

GAI-SENSIE,"

"LEE,"

Then out of nowhere a sunset appeared and they began to cry a waterfall of tears.

"Umm do they usually do this," Nami asked

"Yep," they all responded

"I like it," Naomi said

"Uhhhh….. sis are you alright," Nami asked

"Yes, why to you ask," Naomi responded

"Cuz you're starting to scare me," Nami responded

"Hitaru long time no see," shouted Gai

"Huh….oh, hey Gai," Hitaru said as he was still hugging Kurenai

"Gai-sensei you know Hitaru-san," Lee asked

""huh?….oh yeah I know him we were friends," Gai responded

"Yup even though I always beat you at everything," Hitaru said

"Is that true Gai-sensei,'' Lee asked

"Sadly yes Lee," Gai responded while sobbing a waterfall of tears.

"Well enough standing around lets go," Nakeji said

"Go where," Nami asked

"Home of course, that reminds me I haven't seen my old teammates in a long time," Hitaru said in a sad voice.

"Where exactly do you live," Sakura asked

When Hitaru turned around to see who asked that question he fell to his knee's saying," S-S-Sakuno."

"Huh? No my names Sakura," Sakura responded

"You look so much like her at 14," was all Hitaru said

"I have a question what's your last name," Hitaru asked Sakura

"Haruno," Sakura responded

"So you are her little sister, you've grown so much since the last time I saw you," Hitaru said

"Sakuno was my older sister, but my parents told me she was killed in an accident," Sakura responded

"Would you like to know who killed her," Hitaru said in a monotone voice.

"S-S-Sure," Sakura said trembling

"It was after Itachi killed of his clan and ran away from the village,…..you see me and Sakuno,…..we went after him in hopes of bringing him back,…….but instead……..in the end…….(sniff)….Sakuno ended up being killed by Itachi." Hitaru said whole crying.

"H-H-He killed my sister," Sakura said shocked

"Yes; he did that's why the next time I cross paths with Itachi I'll kill him," Hitaru said angrily

"No I will, I will avenge my clan by killing Itachi," Sasuke said angrily as well.

"Listen Sasuke don't make me angry,….I promised Sakuno on her grave that I would kill Itachi and I really don't think that you'd like to start a fight with me," Hitaru said as he activated his two-sharingan eyes.

"H-H-How do you have the sharingan," Sasuke asked

"Trade secret, but Naruto and Tenten should know," Hitaru said while looking at Naruto and Tenten

"But I don't know how to do that," Naruto said

"Does that mean that Uzumaki's have the sharingan as a bloodline limit," Sakura asked

"No we don't but we have an advanced bloodline limit," Naomi said.

"Which would be," Sakura asked again

"We can copy bloodline limits, scrolls, jutsus, anything you name it," Tenten answered

"Wait, what do you mean we," Sasuke asked

"She means that she can do it to," Nakeji said

"But you just said that only Uzumaki's can do that," Sakura said

"Yes I did but you see I'm their cousin," Tenten said

"Wha, then why didn't you ever use your bloodline limit," Neji asked

"Cuz Hitaru-neesan said not to until he came back," Tenten answered

"Yup, but there's something that I've been wanting to ask Naruto," Hitaru said

"Yeah what," Naruto said

"Who's your girlfriend and why did I hear her say that she lives with you," Hitaru asked

"Oh, well her name it Hyuuga Hinata and she's living with me because her father kicked her out of her house, but why don't you let my start from the beginning," Naruto said

_/Flashback/_

_It was a cold morning in Konoha and Hinata was just getting up when one of Hyuuga servants came to her room to tell her that her father wanted to speak with her. So Hinata did as she was told and got dressed and went to speak with her father. When she got there she knocked on the door softly only to hear the words ,"come in," as she came in Hinata prepared for the worst when her father told her to sit down._

"_Hinata I heard and interesting rumor a few days ago, something about you and the Kyubbi brat going out," Hiashi said_

"…_..," Hinata said nothing for she was too afraid of what her father might do._

"_Is this true," Hiashi asked_

"_H-Hai," Hinata said in a soft voice._

"_What was that I didn't quite hear you," Hiashi said_

"_H-H-Hai," Hinata said once again but loud enough for her father to hear._

"_WHAT," Hiashi said angrily_

"_I'm sorry father, but I l-l-love him," Hinata said_

"_I demand that you break up with him immediately, or you will be here by banished from the Hyuuga clan and stripped of your title as heiress," Hiashi said angrily_

"_I-I-I'm sorry father b-b-but I can not I-I-I love h-him," Hinata said._

Later that day 

Naruto was at his house just about to eat his bowl of ramen when he heard a knock on his door so he went to answer it, when he opened the door he saw a sight that he never for the rest of his life wanted to see, he saw Hinata standing there all cut up and beat up.

"_Hinata-chan what happened Naruto," asked as he picked her up bridal style and carried her to his couch._

"_M-M-My father kicked me out he he he found out about us and was angry he threatened to throw me out and strip me of my title as heiress if I didn't break up with you and I told him no so he threw me out," Hinata said in between sobs._

"_Don't worry Hinata-chan it'll all be alright you can live with me in my apartment," Naruto said to his crying girlfriend._

"_R-R-Really Naruto-kun," Hinata asked_

"_Yeah just don't worry about it, listen wait here I'll be right back I'm just going to go to your house to pickup all of your things in your room and I'll be right back," Naruto said as he left._

"_T-T-Thank you my Naruto-kun," Hinata said as she watched him leave_

_/End flashback/_

END OF CHAPTER 2

Okay guys well here's chapter 2 I hope you enjoyed it well any who don't remember to review if you want me to update.

Signed _Gambet_


	3. Unexpected occurenses

Hi guys sorry it took me a long time to upate its just that I've been busy what with the school year being almost over I've had many things to turn in well sorry for making you guys wait and remember I do not own Naruto or any of its characters so anywho here is the 3rd chapter of Hidden Pasts I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 3: **

"So since her father kicked her out she's been living with you," Hitaru asked

"Yeah that's pretty much about it," Naruto responded

"Well then all I have to say is Welcome to the family Hinata," Hitaru said

"Huh? Wha," Hinata said while blushing

"I said welcome to the family, you do intend to marry her right Naruto," Hitaru said while taking to Hinata and then turning towards Naruto.

"Uhh…," was all Naruto said while blushing

"Well arrrrrre you," Nami asked

"Uhhh," Naruto continued to say while blushing different shades of red.

"I guess I'll take that as a yes," Hitaru said

"Come on lets go," Nakeji said as he jumped back up to the Hokage tower and came back down with all their things.

"Fine but remember afterwards we have to go to where Naruto and Hinata live to pick up their things and go to Kurenai-chan's house to pick up her things to," Hitaru said

"Okay sure, Nakeji said

Just then they was Gaara running towards them with a girl in his arms while yelling," WHERE'S THE FRICKEN HOSPITAL,"

"Kokushibyo," Kiba said in a soft voice

"WHERE'S THE HOSPITAL," Gaara continued to yell

"I'll take her," Kiba said as he made a grab for the girl but Gaara pulled back and speed of to find the Konoha Hospital.

"That girl looked like she could be in critical condition, I', going to go find Gaara and tell him to take her to the Uzumaki mansion we have the necessary medical equiptment to heal her quick," Hitaru said as he sped of to find Gaara

"Come on we better go set up to medical room, you guys are all welcome to come," Nakeji said as he and everybody else followed him to the Uzumaki mansion.

**LATER THAT DAY AT THE UZUMAKI MANSION:**

Everybody was waiting and or exploring the Uzumaki mansion until Hitaru and Kurenai come out of the medical room of the Uzumaki mansion. Suddenly the door opened and Hitaru said," She was in very critical condition and we couldn't find out what was that caused her injuries but we managed to save her life she's resting right now."

"One visitor at a time please," Kurenai said as she walked out of the room as well.

Kiba was about to walk in when Gaara beat him to it and closed the door in Kiba's face.

"uhgh," Kiba yelled as he walked up to Hinata and grabbed her hand and was about to walk away taking her with him but Hinata pulled her hand away and intwined it with Naruto's.

"Kiba I thought I told you that Hinata's my girlfriend," Naruto said in an angry voice

"How about a fight then, winner gets Hinata," Kiba said

"How about no, I will not treat Hinata like a trophy," Naruto said with anger in his voice.

Kiba was about to punch Naruto in the face when Hitaru stopped Kiba's fist with his finger.

"Hey whats your last name," Hitaru asked

Inozuka," Kiba answered

"Hmmm,…tell your father I want to have a word with him when you see him," Hitaru said

Kiba stared at Hitaru for a second and then said," I'm outa her coming Shino, Hinata."

Shino nodded to say no, and Hinata said ,"I live with Naruto-kun so I'm g-going to stay."

"Whatever," Kiba said with anger in his voice as he went home.

"So Nakeji, Naomi, Nami you guys ready to go pick up Naruto's and Hinata's things," Hitaru said

Nakeji, Naomi, and Nami nodded and then disappeared and then reappeared with a whole bunch of Naruto's and Hinata things they kept going back and forth 5 time until all of Naruto and Hinata's things were at the Uzumaki's mansion.

"Woah your faster than Sasuke," Naruto said

"Yeah well you learn to move fast when your brother's your sensei," Nakeji said

"So bro you want us to go get Kurenai-sans things now," Naomi asked

"mmhmm," Hitaru said as he started to put away Naruto and Hinata's things into two separate rooms that were one floor above them.

When Nakeji and Nami, and Naomi all came back they asked," Can we go to Ichiraku's were hungry."

Well I don't see why not lets go, you guys are all welcomed to join us if you'd like Hitaru said as he looked at Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Tenten, Neji, Lee, and Shino. And with that being said they all were off to Ichiraku's to eat.

**THE NEXT DAY:**

Naruto and Hinata were woken up by the sound of weapons clashing and the smell of what they thought might be breakfast. So they got up and got dressed and went to go find the source of the sound. (A.N. No they were not sleeping together in the same bed) As they walked our of their rooms they heard a scream of pain, as they ran towards the source of the scream they found Nakeji running away from an angry Nami chasing him with a kunai in hand.

"Umm Nami-chan w-what are y-you doing to Nakeji-san," Hinata asked

"This IDIOT refuses to eat my cooking," Nami said angrily

"Learn to cook and then maybe I'll eat your cooking," Nakeji said

"Why, I oata," Nami began to say but was cought of by Hitaru calling then from downstairs saying," Get dressed were going to Ichiraku's for breakfast."

Since Naruto and Hinata were already dressed they walked down stairs but Naruto accidently tripped so he fell on top of Hinata and they both tumbled down the stairs.

"Hey Naruto I hope you and Hinata aren't doing anything improper," Hitaru said while looking at them

"Uhhh," was all Naruto said

"Come on lets go," they heard and saw Nakeji and Nami come down the stairs and run out the door towards the Ichiraku stand.

"Come on we better go if we're gona hope to catch up to them," Kurenai and Naomi said in unision.

**AT THE ICHIRAKU STAND:**

When they all say Kiba and Shino already there eating, when Kiba saw that they were coming he went up to Hitaru and said,' my dad said that he'll see you at 5 pm atop the Hokage monuments.

"Okay," Hitaru said as he ordered his bowl of ramen.

**LATER THAT DAY ATOP THE HOKAGES MONUMENT:**

"My son said that you wanted to talk to me about some thing," Niba said(A.N. I don't know what Kiba's dad's name is so I'm just going to make up one and if you do know can you tell me so that I can correct myself).

"Yes I did," Hitaru said

"About," Niba asked

About Kurenai and me getting married," Hitaru said

"What! I'm sorry Hitaru but I'm not going to allow you to marry Kurenai-chan, I mean haven't you hurt her enough," Niba said angrily

"You know your sons repeating the same story you did," Hitaru said

"What do you mean," Niba asked

"I mean he's in love with Hinata Hyuuga but she dosen't love him she loves my younger brother Naruto," Hitaru said

"I see, but my sons gota learn to take it like a man and just give up on the girl," Niba said

"Oh you mean like you, you are no man you couldn't take it like a man when Kurenai rejected you because she was going out with me when we were 13 years old, you say that your son's gota learn to take it like a man, but how can he when his own father never learned how," Hitaru said angrily

"….," Niba said nothing

"Yeah you might have thought that I'd forgotten but your wrong I didn't forget I remember as if it were yesterday," Hitaru said still angry

_/Flashback/_

_It was a warm day out side and a 13 year old Kurenai was walking toward team 8's training grounds when she got there she found Niba already there so she went up to him and said," Hey Niba up a bit early are we."_

"_Huh? Oh yeah," Niba said_

"_Okay well I'm going to go for a short walk before Shibi and Sensei get here," Kurenai said as she started to walk away._

"_Wait! Kurenai," Niba called to her_

"_Yeah," Kurenai said as she turned around_

"_I was wondering if maybe you might want to go out tomorrow night with me," Niba asked_

"_Oh I'm sorry Niba but umm me and Hitaru are well you know boyfriend and girlfriend," Kurenai said_

"_Why him, huh why him is it because he's the Hokages son or is it because he's the Leader of the elite team of ANBU in our village," Niba said angrily_

"_No Niba it's not that its," But Kurenai never got to finish her sentence as rage blinded Niba and he started to beat up Kurenai with all of the weapons he had_

_Hitaru was walking near by when he smelled blood so he went to go see what it was when he got there he saw what Niba was doing and he quickly grabbed Kurenai as she was falling to the ground, Hitaru looked at Niba for a second and then saw his team mates Sakuno Haruno and Itachi Uchiha walking by so he called them over and told them to tend to Kurenai's wounds._

"_Niba mind explaining this," said an angry Hitaru_

"_She deserved it the bitch choosing you over me," Niba said_

_But as he said those words Hitaru came at him and started to beat the crap out of him. When Niba fell to the ground Hitaru walked up to him and places a military ration next to him wounded body and said," Take it when you think about what you've done." And with that he left with his teammates Sakuno and Itachi to take Kurenai to the hospital."_

_/End Flashback/_

"So you still remember ," Niba said

"Yeah I still do and I ask you again think about what you did to Kurenai all those years ago, do you know what the medic nins told me after they tended to Kurenai that day," Hitaru said getting angry

"What," Niba said

"They said that if I didn't get there I minute sooner she would have died," Hitaru said angrily now.

End chapter

Hey guys so there's chapter 3 well you know review and I'll update but not to soon cuz I got a whole bunch of stuff at school to do so yeah well anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter

Signed _Gambet_


	4. Meetings and Relizations

Hi guys sorry that I haven't updated in a long time but you see the thing is that well I got stuck in summer school doing a class to get ahead so I'm very sorry to those of you who probably thought I was dead but well anyway I'll stop talking and let you guys read the chapter. And remember I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. Hope you enjoy the 4th chapter!

**Chapter 4: **

"What did you say," Niba asked

"You heard me the first time, I have to go, I'm already late," Hitaru said

"Where are you going," Niba asked

"To the tuxedo store I have to find a suit for my wedding after all," Hitaru said as he ran of.

"Take good care of her Hitaru," Niba said as he say Hitaru run off.

AT THE TUXEDO STORE:

"Your LATE!" Kurenai said as she saw Hitaru coming in the store.

"Heh, sorry, Kurenai-chan, I was talking to a friend," Hitaru responded

"It wasn't a girl was it," Kurenai asked

"No, it was Niba," Hitaru said

"Oh, I don't talk to him any more ever since you know that incident," Kurenai said as she put her head down.

"Let's get of the subject, come on we gota prepare for our wedding," Hitaru said while grinning

"Hai," we all Kurenai said

ELSEWHERE AT THE HYUUGA MAIN COMPOUND:

"The impudence, the foolishness, the stupidity," Hiashi Hyuuga said as he slammed his fists on a nearby desk.

"Uncle," Neji said as he walked up to Hiashi.

"What is it," Hiashi said still angry.

"The council would like to speak to you," Neji said

"When Hiashi entered the councils meeting room they told him to sit and then said,"Hiashi-sama we are sorry to inform you but your request to make Hinabi the new Heiress has been denied, our bylaws clearly state that the heir must be the oldest child of the head of our clan.

"So then my worthless daughter is still the heiress to our clan; what would you like me to do," Hiashi asked and said.

"We would like you to persuade her to come back to live in the main house," one of the council members said.

"I'll get my nephew to do it," Hiashi said as he stepped out of the room

LATER THAT NIGHT:

Naruto and Hinata were walking through Konoha hand in hand when Neji appeared right in front of them.

"Hinata I have wonderful news your father has said that you will remain the heiress of our clan," Neji said

"I don't buy it Hinata, what's the catch Neji," Naruto said as he stepped in front of Hinata.

"You must live in the Main House again," was all Neji said

"I'm sorry Neji but," Hinata said

"But what?" Neji asked

"But she's already got a home and a family who loves her!" Naruto said as he picked up Hinata and disappeared.

"I hope you know what your doing Hinata," Neji said as he looked up at the dark night sky.

"Of course she does if she didn't the she'd still be living in the Hyuuga main compound," Hitaru said walking up behind Neji.

"You're here to talk to me about something aren't you," Neji said with a smirk.

"Heh, how'd you know," Hitaru said

"Cuz otherwise you wouldn't of come in the first place," Neji responded.

"Well aren't we the little prodigy," Hitaru said as he transformed back to his normal self to reveal Nakeji.

"Hyuuga prodigy in fact," Neji said while smirking.

"And you saw through my transformation Jutsu quit well," Nakeji said

"Just tell what you want so I can go home," Neji said

"Alright then, here's the question what exactly are you and my cousin," Nakeji said

"What do you mean by that, Tenten and me are just friends and that's all we'll ever be!" Neji said

"So would you say that to her face?" Nakeji asked

"Why do you ask," Neji said

"Cuz she's standing right behind you," Nakeji responded

Neji turned around to see Tenten right behind him.

"So Nakeji we gona train tomorrow?" Tenten asked Nakeji while ignoring Neji

"Yeah, but Hitaru wants to talk to you about something," Nakeji said

"Ok then lets go," Tenten, said as she and Nakeji ran of towards the direction of the Uzumaki compound.

THE NEXT DAY:

Neji was waiting were he and Tenten usually train, it had been 2 hours and she still hadn't showed. So he went to go look for her only to find her and the Uzumaki compound training with Nakeji.

"TENTEN!" Neji called out

"Huh? of what do you want," Tenten said

"What do you mean what do I want your 2 hours late for training!" Neji said angrily

"Oh! Yeah I forgot to tell you Hitaru said that it'd be better if I trained with Nakeji from now on," Tenten said

"And you're just going to listen to him!" Neji said angrily

"And what do you care, plus you don't have the same bloodline limit that I have so I wouldn't be able to train with you on equal strength," Tenten said in a monotone voice.

"You wana bet then lets go, me against you if I win you train with me and if you win you train with whoever you want," Neji said with a smirk

"Agreed," Tenten said disappearing in the process.

"Huh? since when did you get this fast," Neji said activating his bloodline limit in the process.

"Look alive Neji or she might just accidentally kill you," Nakeji said to Neji

"Wha-,"but Neji never got to finish his sentence cuz Tenten came up behind him with and activated byakugan and pressed her two fingers against his neck, which knocked him out.

"Did you really have to end it so quickly," Nakeji said as he walked up to Tenten

"Actually yes I did," Tenten said

"Oh! And may I ask why," Nakeji asked

"Cuz where gona be late for the meeting the Hokage told us about," Tenten answered as she put Neji's limp body on her shoulder and sped of with Nakeji to the Hokages tower, when they got there they found everybody else there already so Tsunade began," Well most of your are probably wondering why I called all of you for this meeting," they all nodded so she continued," From this day forward I will be changing some of your teams around and why may I ask is Neji Hyuuga knocked our."

Tenten did it!" Nakeji said

"Why," they all asked

"Cuz he challenged me to a fight and I won," Tenten answered

"Oh, Kay well with that settled why don't I begin," Tsunade said

"The following will be taught by Hitaru Uzumaki:

Hinata Hyuuga

Naruto Uzumaki

Tenten Kunai

Lee Rock

Nakeji Uzumaki

Nami Uzumaki and

Naomi Uzumaki now does anybody have any questions so far," Tsunade said as she looked around.

"Yeah! I do, why are you doing this anyway," Kiba asked angrily

"Mister Inuzuka you do realize that the following people who's names I've just said have been given the honor of being taught by the eldest son of the Fourth Hokage." Tsunade said.

"Wha! The fourth, then that would mean that Naruto would also be the fourth's on," Kiba said surprised

"Correct," Hitaru said

"He's also the vessel for the nine tailed for," Nakeji finished

"As am I the vessel for the eight tailed dog," Hitaru said

"Okay well you can all ask Hitaru, and Naruto questions later for now, if you all may let me, I will continue by saying the next team, now the following will be taught by Gai Maito:

Neji Hyuuga

Kiba Inuzuka

And Shino Aburame

Kakashi Hatake will teach the next team:

Sasuke Uchiha

And Sakura Haruno now your all probably wondering why only Sasuke and Sakura are going to be on a team, well the reason I because Sakura's parents have requested it," Tsunade said

"Why," they all asked

"Because-," Hitaru saying cut off Tsunade

"They don't want the same thing that happened to Sakuno to happen to Sakura you see when Sakuno, Itachi, and me were around your ages Sakuno's and Itachi's parents didn't accept the fact that Sakuno and Itachi were dating, but as most of you may guess they didn't listen to them and as one thing led to another Sakuno ended up pregnant with Itachi's kid around the time that he killed of his clan and me and Sakuno went after him after the event…Itachi ended up killing Sakuno by accident while being blinded by rage, since I figure, that Sakuno's parents blame themselves for their daughters death, and don't want the same happening to Sakura so they probably think by allowing Sakura to be on a tem alone with Sasuke, that Sakura will not end up with the same tragic fate that Sakuno ended up with," Hitaru finished saying in a monotone voice.

"So my brother really is a worthless scum bag with nothing but a cold heart," Sasuke said coldly.

"SHUT-UP! Don't you ever call Itachi those words sure he might of killed of his clan and Sakuno but you never knew Itachi back when he was his old self, so happy and carefree, always willing to be anyone's friend when they needed one, he was a great person, it was his clan that was full of worthless cold hearted scum bags, they wanted to change Itachi and they did but it only lead to their down fall when Itachi killed them all, so don't go calling Itachi names and don't call yourself an avenger of your clan, cuz if you do you'll only be avenging cold blooded assassins!" Hitaru said angrily

"What!" Sasuke asked

"You heard me right Sasuke your clan was full of scum bags except for Itachi, your clan killed of my clan they killed of Sakuno's, Kurenai's, and Gai's and a few others; you see Konoha was also known as the village who had many clans who lived in it, but the number quickly diminished, when the Uchiha clan decided to go on a killing spree," Hitaru said angrily.

But that dosen't answer the question of why Tenten is your cousin," Neji said just waking up.

"Well that's easily answered, you see our dad had a sister who married a man named Shu Kunai; and they later had Tenten," Nakeji said with a smirk

"Well then if you all will allow me I will finish saying that the reason I also called Asuma's team is because I wanted to get you all here to tell all of you that the village will be throwing a festival tonight in honor of the return of the rest of the Uzumaki siblings, you can all leave now," Tsunade finished saying.

As everybody we leaving Tsunade told Hitaru, Nakeji, Nami, and Naomi to stay behind because she wanted to tell them something.

"So Tsunade-sensei what did you want to talk to us about," Hitaru asked

"Well it concerns your fathers death wish," Tsunade said

End Chapter

So there's chapter 4 now remember want me to update more frequently then give me more reviews to remind me to update, well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you guys in the next one.

Signed _Gambet_


	5. Festival, Teams, and Truths

Hiya guys well since you guys have all been great by sending me more reviews I'm going to take some time to write this chapter in advance for you guys well thanks a lot for the reviews you guys are the best, remember I don't own Naruto or any of its characters, well enjoy chapter 5!

P.S. I'm going to let you guys decide who Nami should be paired up with okay so remember to submit your vote with your review.

P.S.S. I don't know who to pair her up with so that's why I'm going to let you guys decide so have fun voting!

**Chapter 5: **

"Yeah what about it," Nakeji asked

"Well you four know how your father said that Naruto should be treated as a hero and that Naruto marry the oldest daughter of his best friend Hiashi Hyuuga.," Tsunade said

"Yeah," Nami and Naomi said in unison

"Well,……it wasn't ever paid attention to and Hiashi Hyuuga never told Naruto or Hinata about it," Tsunade said

"You mean they—," Hitaru was saying but got cut of by Nakeji, Nami, and Naomi saying,"—And he never told,"

"Hai," Tsunade responded with sadness in her voice.

"Well we won't hear of this right Nakeji, Naomi, Nami," Hitaru said as he and Nakeji, Nami, and Naomi left to go get ready for the festival.

LATER THAT DAY AT NIGHT, AT THE FESTIVAL:

"Hello Konoha! Do you all know why were all here, well it's to celebrate the return of 4 of our most loved shinobi," a random villager said from atop a stage.

"And now to say a few words is those four most loved shinobi," the villager said as he handed the mike over to Hitaru.

"Well I guess all I can say it that,……you should all be ashamed of yourselves! Yeah you all heard me right, you all have done nothing but treat Naruto like trash all his life and on top of all that you all ignored my fathers death wish, all of my brothers life you guys never told him who he really was, well since you all never told him who he really was, then I'll tell him aloud here and now, he, is Naruto Uzumaki son of Arashi Uzumaki and Narumi Uzumaki, born into the Uzumaki clan the strongest clan known to man, with out advanced bloodline limit any one of our clan members could wipe of entire villiages; so if anyone of you ever thought that Naruto was nothing but a weakling then you were wrong cuz with the advanced bloodline limit that Naruto has he could of annialated this village anytime he wanted to, that is if he would of known that he had a bloodline limit, and Hyuuga Hiashi if you think that I forgot about you your sadly mistaken, you were supposed to tell Naruto that he was engaged to Hinata from birth but instead you just have nothing to do with him and in return treat your daughter like trash, Naruto if you would please come up here," Hitaru said, Naruto who was in the audience quickly went up to the stage in front of Hitaru so Hitaru spoke again.

"Naruto mom and dad would be proud of you," Hitaru said as he put his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Hitaru's right little bro," Nakeji said walking up to Naruto and patting his back.

"And remember you will always have, and always have had a family that loves you," Nami said walking up to Naruto as well and hugging him while crying.

"They're right little brother, and remember now nobody will ever make you feel like trash without answering to us," Naomi said as well while walking up to Naruto as will and hugging him as well while crying.

"Thank you," was all Naruto said as he started to cry as well and returned his both sisters' hugs.

LATER THAT NIGHT EVERYBODY WAS EATING ON THE GRASS AS THEY TOOK A BREAK FROM THE FESTIVAL:

"So Hitaru was it," Sasuke said as he walked up to Hitaru.

"Yeah," Hitaru responded

"Tell me what I have to do to be on your team," was all Sasuke said.

"Sasuke I'm sorry but, there is absolutely no way that I would teach you," Hitaru said in a serious voice.

"And why is that,….I mean if Naruto could make it then why can't I," Sasuke asked a little angry.

"Because you don't have what it takes," Nakeji and Tenten said in unison.

"OH, and you two do," Sasuke asked eying them

"Yes we do in fact," Nakeji said

"And what do you two have that I need to acquire," Sasuke asked

"An advanced bloodline," Tenten answered.

"But if I may remind you two Lee and Hinata don't have one and they're going to be taught by Hitaru," Sasuke retorted.

"Lee was supposed to be my student originally, but I asked the Hokage if he would allow me to teach Nakeji instead, I'm simply just making him my student again, and the fact that he has a special kind of potential that I look for in students, plus there are a whole bunch of tai-jutsu moves that I can teach him that Gai can't teach," Hitaru said.

"Okay but that doesn't explain why Hinata is on your team," Sasuke said.

"Well that's easy, Hinata's on my team because she has that special kind of potential that, as I've said, look for in my students," Hitaru answered.

"Hey Shikamaru," they heard Temari's voice as she and her brothers Kankuro and Gaara who was talking to Kokushibyo, who had just recovered, were walking towards them.

"Huh? On, hey Temari what do you want," Shikamaru responded and asked.

"Nothing, but I was wondering if you would like to watch the fireworks with me when they start," Temari said and asked

"Sorry, I'm watching them with Ino already," Shikamaru responded.

"Oh, hey Shikamaru," Temari said and asked in a sad voice.

"What," Shikamaru responded.

"Why," Temari said

"Why what," Shikamaru asked

"WHY HER! WHATS SHE GOT THAT I DON"T! I MEAN LOOK AT HER THERE"S NOTHING GOOD ABOUT HER AND ON TOP OF ALL OF THAT SHE"S NOTHING BUT A WEAK LITTLE GIRL! SO TELL ME WHAT'S SHE GOT THAT I DON'T," Temari said as she pointed a finger at Ino.

"Everything I want," Shikamaru said as he and Ino left leaving a dumb founded Temari looking in shock.

"Hey Kokushibyo can I talk to you for a sec," Kiba said as he walked up to Kokushibyo.

"Gaara is it okay with you," Kokushibyo asked.

"Hn, as long as that idiot doesn't do anything to hurt you," Gaara responded

"Don't worry I won't," Kiba said as he and Kokushibyo left. When they were pretty far from Gaara Kiba asked," What are you doing here,"

"What can't a big sister come and see here little brother and sister," Kokushibyo answered.

"No! I thought I told you to go and never come back," Kiba said angrily.

"Yes, but that was when we were younger when you were stronger than me, but not anymore,……..so I,-I,I won't be pushed around by you ANYMORE," Kokushibyo said angrily as well

"SHUT-UP," Kiba said as he threw a punch at Kokushibyo but missed.

"Dear brother did you forget that I am the true original heir to the Inuzuka clan, and the only reason that they made you heir was because I ran away and they were never able to find me," Kokushibyo said with a smirk and a hint of sadness.

"So what, I don't care so you can just go back to the shit hole you crawled out from you dirty BIT—," but Kiba never got to finish his sentence because Gaara came out of nowhere and started to choke him.

"What did you just say," Gaara said in a monotone voice.

"Gaara stop! You're killing him," Kokushibyo said as she started to get worried.

"I told him that if he said anything to hurt you I would kill him," Gaara said

"Please I don't want him to die, even if he did say those things to me I forgive him, just please Gaara let him go," Kokushibyo said as she started to break down and cry.

"Just this once I'm going to spare your life, but if you ever say anything else to hurt Kokushibyo, I will most definitely kill you, I guarantee it," Gaara said as he let Kiba go, and he and Kokushibyo left.

THE NEXT DAY SOMEWHERE IN THE UZUMAKI COMPOUND:

Nakeji was talking to Nami when they heard someone coming from behind, they turned around only to find Tenten and Lee walking towards them.

"Tenten, Lee you guys are awfully early," Nakeji said.

"Well I was hoping to train with you until we meet Hitaru later," Tenten said as she walked up to Nakeji.

"Okay, sure," Nakeji said as he and Tenten left to go train.

"So what's your excuse," Nami said as she walked over towards Lee.

"I was hoping to talk to Naomi," Lee said with a big grin.

"Well good luck with that, cuz she doesn't wake up until at least 7:30 A.M.," Nami said as she started to walk away.

LATER THAT DAY AT 8:00 AM:

Hinata, Naruto, Tenten, Lee, Nakeji, Nami, and Naomi were standing on team 7's training grounds waiting for Hitaru to show up whey they saw Sasuke, Sakura, and Hitaru walk towards them, when they finally got to them Sasuke asked," What are you guys doing here."

"We'll be sharing this training ground," Hitaru said as he walked towards his team.

"So Hitaru what are we going to be doing today," Nakeji asked as he walked towards Hitaru.

"Today we'll be practicing with the byakugan," as Hitaru said this Tenten, Nakeji, Hinata, Nami, and Naomi activated their byakugan.

"Umm Hitaru Lee and me can't do that," Naruto said as he and Lee walked towards Hitaru.

"Okay, then,…..Naruto I want you to imagine yourself with the byakugan and to remember all the times you saw Neji and Hinata activate their byakugan," Hitaru said and a few minutes later Naruto activated his byakugan.

"Umm, Hitaru that just leaves Lee and he doesn't have a bloodline limit," Tenten said.

"Don't your worry about Lee, I'm going to be teaching him some taijutsu later," Hitaru responded.

"Okay then," Tenten said

"Now I'm going to pair you guys up in groups of two and your going to be training for about 2 hours," Hitaru said, they all nodded so Hitaru continued ,"Okay then the groups will be Nakeji will train Tenten; Nami will train Naruto; and Naomi will train Hinata, and I while you guys train I'll be training with Lee," Hitaru said as he dismissed them, must then Kakashi arrived and they all heard Sakura yell ,"YOUR LATE!."

LATER THAT DAY:

After a day of training they were all tired out so they decided to go home after Hitaru dismissed them. But before he could an ANBU appeared in front of them and said ,"Lord Hokage kindly requests your presence at her office right now you may bring you students if you'd like," and with that Hitaru and Tenten, Nakeji, Nami, Naomi, Naruto, Hinata, and Lee left for the Hokages tower. When they got there they found Hiashi Hyuuga there looking at them with a stern face.

"Your probably wondering why I called you here," Tsunade began to say as Hitaru nodded and Tsunade continued," Well the reason is because Hiashi Hyuuga has requested that his daughter Hyuuga Hinata come back to live in the Hyuuga compound."

"And why may I ask does this concern me," Hitaru asked.

"Because , she currently is living in the Uzumaki compound, and seeing as you are now considered the Head of the Clan you are required to discuss the matter," Tsunade responded.

"Very well continue," Hitaru said.

"Okay then, Hyuuga Hiashi you may speak," Tsunade said as she gestured for Hiashi to speak.

"Well, then I guess we should discuss this matter, now let me just ask Hinata when she wants the maids to get her things," Hiashi began.

"Hiashi you know very darn well that you cannot take Hinata by force," Hitaru said sternly.

"And shy is that, after all let me remind you that I am her father," Hiashi responded

"That may be so but incase you forgot Hinata is my younger brother Naruto's fiancée and according to the Uzumaki clan's bylaws any fiancée of any of the children of the Head of the family or former Head must begin living in the Uzumaki compound by the age of 13," Hitaru said with a smirk.

End Chapter

Hey guys well thanks for reading this chapter I hope that you guys enjoyed it and don't forget to vote on who you want Nami to be paired up with well I hope to see you guys next chapter!

Signed _Gambet_


	6. Closing Arguments and crushes

Hi guys sorry it's taken me so long to update but I've had writers block for a while so now since I'm out of it I'm taking the liberty to update.(heh) sorry. Well about the whole voting thing I see that only one person has voted so I'm asking again vote before I make up my mind and just close the voting poles! God people would it kill ya ta just take some time to vote and I'm repeating this again you need to vote if you don't I won't update at all I have to have at least a minimum of 15 votes for me to make up my mind! Well sorry for snapping at you guys but I can get a bit angry when people don't actually take me seriously, well anywho here's chapter 6 I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 6: **

"Hokage-sama, your not actually going to permit this after all I am the father of Hinata Hyuuga and I say that she is to come back and live in the Hyuuga compound and live out here duty to her clan as heiress," said an angry Hiashi

"I'm sorry Hiashi-san but as you may already know a Hokage is not aloud to interfere with a clans business and since what Hitaru-san said is true I'm afraid that it is beyond my power I can not do anything but say that Hinata Hyuuga is to remain living with the Uzumaki's so I suggest that you not look into this matter anymore and just forget this all happened and with this said I dismiss you all so go home everyone and I will see you all whenever you have to come and get a mission assignment," Tsunade said as she shooed everyone out of her office.

THE NEXT DAY AT THE INUZUKA COMPOUND:

Kiba was laying on his bed until he was woken up by the sound of Akamaru barking at him to wake up.

"I'm up, I'm up already stop barking Akamaru," Kiba said as he got up groggily.

"Yo bro! You up already," Kiba heard his older sister Hana call him from down stairs.

"Yeah I am I'll be down in a sec," Kiba said as he got dressed and went down stairs.

"I was wondering when you would wake up your late to meet your sensei," Hana said

"So what the guys a hyperactive lunatic with a one track mind heck I wouldn't be surprised if he was gay," Kiba said as he left his house to meet his new teammate and to meet his new sensei.

SOMEWHERE ELSE AT THE UZUMAKI COMPOUND:

Hitaru was just finishing telling his students that their training for the day would be canceled on account of he and Kurenai had to plan for their wedding.

"So guys enjoy your day of for today and tomorrow and I'll see you guys in two days," Hitaru said as he dismissed his team and headed back inside of the Uzumaki household.

"So what are we going to do now sis," Nami asked her twin sister Naomi.

"Well I have a date with Lee-kun so me and Lee-kun will see you guys later," Naomi said as she and Lee left for their date.

"Okay then, so what about you Naruto and Hinata got anything to do today," Nami asked her brother and Hinata.

"Well Hitaru-kun told me that me and Hinata had to go pick up our formal clothes for some big party or something like that," Naruto said

"Oh you mean the big party where Hitaru will invite a whole bunch of people to announce your engagement to Naruto," Nami said with a grin.

"Wha—, you mean Hitaru-kun is actually going to do that, but but why," Naruto asked a bit surprised by the information he just heard.

"One word,……tradition, you see Naruto in our clan its always been a tradition to have a party a gathering if you will to announce the engagement of the children of the Head of the clan or former head," Nami said simply.

"She's right, so I hope your ready Naruto; Hinata," Nakeji said with a slight smirk.

"Okay then so I guess I'll see you guys later," Naruto said nervously as he and Hinata left for the store.

"So that's 4 down and 2 more to go, so Nakeji, Tenten what are you guys going to do for the day," Nami asked Nakeji and Tenten.

"We're going to go the weapons store, you see there's this new shipment of arsenals that just came out and I'm just dying to buy them, Tenten said with stars in her eyes.

"So that's all," Nami said

"Yeah that's about it I'm just going with Tenten because I'm the one who's going to buy her the new weapons and also because I want to get caught up with what's been going on while we where away," Nakeji said as he and Tenten left to go to the weapons store.

"Wow and it only took me 3 minutes to make them leave a new record," Nami said as she left to go wander around Konoha.

LATER THAT DAY SOMEWHERE IN KONOHA:

After about an hour of walking around Konoha Nami was about to go home when she bumped into Temari walking around Konoha as well.

"huh? Oh sorry for bumping into you," Nami said as she got up and offered her hand to Temari who got up as well and said," just watch were your going next time okay squirt."

"Hey Temari long time no see," Nami said as she smiled at Temari.

"Yeah its been to long hasn't it," Temari responded with a slight smile.

"So tell me what was up with that whole incident with you telling that Shikamaru guy about what the Yamanaka girl has that you don't," Nami asked Temari with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh that, you mean you heard that," Temari asked

"Yeah the whole village heard you," Nami responded.

"Well you see that guy, Shikamaru, I have …..well had a crush on him and I thought that he felt the same way but when I heard him tell me that he was already with Ino I guess I kind of snapped," Temari said with her head down.

"What do you mean snapped you exploded," Nami said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah so tell me who do you have a crush on," Temari asked Nami with an eyebrow raised.

"Nobody yet but you know I never really thought about it seeing as I preoccupy myself with being the best konoichi I can be instead of drooling after boys, so really it's not my thing for now," Nami answered.

"Okay if you say so but when you do I gota be the first to find out who it is okay," Temari said with a smile.

"Don't worry you will, now do you want to go with me to Ichiraku's for lunch or are we just going to stand here talking," Nami asked Temari.

"Now would I ever pass a free meal," Temari said with a smirk

"Heh no you wouldn't now lets go," Nami said

"Fine," Temari said as they began to run to Ichiraku's

"Oh yeah and I probably shouldn't be telling you this but I saw the way Nakeji was looking at you and to tell you the truth I think he has a crush on you," Nami said as she and Temari ran towards Ichiraku's.

"Then I guess I should maybe talk to him if you know what I mean," Temari told Nami with a smirk.

"If you mean your going to flirt with him then I guess all I can say is, dang you sure get over a guy quickly," Nami said as she and Temari arrived at Ichiraku's and ordered each a bowl or ramen.

ELSEWHERE IN THE HYUUGA COMPOUND:

"Uggh why, why did she have to be there when I said that, now she probably doesn't even want to talk to me and her cousin, her baka cousin had to, he just had to ask me that question I mean it's not like I was going to tell him how I really feel about Tenten," Neji said while pacing around in his room.

"Well I'm not going to give up at least not yet!" Neji said as he started to write a letter.

LATER THAT DAY AT NIGHT:

Tenten had just arrived home done from shopping for weapons and training with Nakeji so she went to her room for a good nights sleep when she spotted a letter sitting on her desk in her room when she opened it, it read:

_Dear Tenten,_

_Well this might be surprising to you since I usually don't write letters but all I wanted to say is if you would give me a chance to explain myself about what happened a few days ago, then I'll meet you in our old team's training spot at 2:00 tomorrow, oh and don't worry about anyone being there Gai-sensei gave us the day of today and tomorrow so don't be late._

Love, Neji 

"So Neji wants a chance to explain him self huh, fine I'll give him a chance but if he's thinking about pulling anything funny then he'll be sorry he ever met me," Tenten said as she drifted of to sleep.

THE NEXT DAY AT THE UCHIHA COMPOUND:

Sasuke was just waking up when he heard the phone ring, when he picked it up he heard Sakura's voice.

"Hi Sasuke, I see your up already well I was wondering if you wouldn't mind meeting me at Ichiraku's seeing as Kakashi-sensei gave us the day of today."

"Yeah sure I'll meet you there in 30 minutes," Sasuke said as he hung up the phone and went to take a shower and get dressed.

LATER AT ICHIRAKU'S:

"Hey Sasuke over here," Sakura shouted at Sasuke as he was nearing Ichiraku's.

"Hn," was all Sasuke said.

"So Sasuke I was wondering if you wouldn't mind coming with me to the announcement of when the Jounin exams are going to take place," Sakura said a little nervously.

"What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't come with you Sakura-chan," Sasuke said as he grabbed Sakura by the waist and kissed her, unfortunately when Sasuke did that the Sasuke fan club girls where walking by or in other words cough spying on him cough.

"Hey! Sasuke, Sakura," Naruto said as he and Hinata walked up to them.

"Oh hey Naruto, hey Hinata," Sakura said

"I was wondering if you would except this invitation," Naruto said as he handed them a nicely clean and pretty invitation.

"Okay sure but what's the invitation for," Sakura asked.

"Well that invitation is inviting you and Sasuke-teme here to my and Hinata's engagement party," Naruto said as he and Hinata left before Sakura could ask them anything else about the subject.

"What was that—,"Sakura said as she saw Naruto and Hinata run of.

"So I guess the dobe's gotten himself engaged," Sasuke said.

"Yeah I guess so," Sakura said still surprised.

END CHAPTER

Hey guys well sorry for such a boring chapter but I remember I'm just getting out of writers block so yeah.

Well anyway don't forget to vote or I won't update at all remember I need at least 15 votes on who Nami should be paired up with, cuz so far she's being paired up with Kiba and even though I kinda think that she should be paired up with him to I want to be considerate of other people's opinion so remember if you have a suggestion on who she should be paired up with vote just take some time and vote or you will have one very pissed of authoress.(heh sorry I gain I tend to be losing my temper more over the summer). Well anywho don't forget to vote and review well see ya next chapter!

Signed _Gambet_


	7. Revalations and sad days

Hi guys well I decided to update a bit early this time so some of you would be content with the update that came more frequently and the fact that my friend Kaylee kept nagging me about updating earlier this time to motivate you guys to vote, so everybody say thanks to Kaylee she's a really good friend. Anywho remember vote and I'll update more frequently so far here are the opinions:

Shino/Nami-5 votes so far (it was technically 4 votes only but Kaylee told me to add in her vote so I did)

Kiba/Nami-3 votes so far

So if anymore of you have any other opinions tell me in your reviews remember so far the score is tied or if you want me to pair her up with someone else tell me, but remember ya gota tell me or I won't update and will probably be a tad bit pissed of and seeing as I seem to be losing my temper more over the summer a tad bit would probably mean a whole lot so remember vote and review here's chapter 7 hope you all enjoy!

**Chapter 7: **

"So Sasuke what do you think should we go or not," Sakura asked Sasuke

"I think we should go, I want to find out more about my brother and also to congratulate the dobe on finally getting a girlfriend," Sasuke said

"Okay then its settled 1 week from now we'll be going to Naruto and Hinata's engagement party," Sakura said happily as she dragged Sasuke of with her to the stores to buy some formal clothes for the occasion. (A.N. poor Sasuke)

ELSEWHERE IN KONOHA:

Tenten was going to where Neji had told her to meet him only to find him already there waiting for her.

"So you came," Neji said as he walked up to Tenten.

"Yeah, now start explaining," was all Tenten said.

"Well that day your cousin had asked me if you and me were anything else besides friends, and since well I hardly even know the guy I wasn't going to actually tell him how I really felt about you," Neji said

"Wha—," but Tenten was cut of as Neji pushed her against a tree and started to kiss her.

ELSEWHERE IN THE HYUUGA COMPOUND:

"How could I let that happen, how, how could I let my best friends son outwit me," Hiashi said as he paced around in his house.

"Father, the council would like to speak to you," Hanabi said as she walked in the living room where her father was pacing.

"Tell them I'll be there in a minute Hanabi," Hiashi said as he started making his way towards the councils room.

"You wanted to speak to me," Hiashi said as he entered the council's room.

"Yes we did, you see we just received an invitation to Naruto Uzumaki's and Hinata Hyuuga's engagement party, now Hiashi is there a reason why THEY'RE GETTING MARRIED," the council head said with anger in his voice.

"Well you see, you all remember when the Yondaime sacrificed his life to save the village," Hiashi began to say.

"Yes we all remember that now what's your point," the head of the council said again with anger in his voice this time.

"Well since the Yondaime was my best friend, he had a death wish," Hiashi said

"And what exactly would this death wish be Hiashi-sama," the head of the council asked.

"He, he asked for his son Uzumaki Naruto to be treated as a hero and….," Hiashi started to say.

"And what," the head of the council asked again even more annoyed this time.

"and that Naruto be engaged to my eldest daughter Hinata," Hiashi finished saying.

"And you agreed to IT," the whole council said this time angrily.

"Well I really wasn't thinking at the time, you see—," but Hiashi was cut of by the head of the council saying ," So now the whole clan has to pay for your disgrace, what the HELL WHERE YOU THINKING, YOU IMBICILE," the head of the council said with rage in his voice this time.

"So what do you want me to do about it last time I tried to bring Hinata back I only got the rules about the engagement shoved in my face by the eldest son of the Yondaime." Hiashi said as he left the room.

ELSEWHERE IN KONOHA:

Nakeji was walking through Konoha seeing as he was bored to death at home, all the while being stalked by a mob of fan girls. When someone tapped him on the head (A.N. well more like smacked him on the head), which caused him to fall to the ground.

"What the HELL who did that," Nakeji said a little pissed of now.

"What can't an old friend say Hi," Nakeji heard the voice of Temari which caused his heart to skip a beat as he got up.

"huh? Oh hey Temari," Nakeji asked.

"Hello, yourself," Temari said

"So how's it been," Nakeji asked again

"Good, you," Temari answered and asked.

"Fine just peachy if you don't count all of the times Nami tried to kill me for not eating her cooking," Nakeji said as he started to talk with Temari.

"O-Kay, well I was wondering you know if maybe you wanted to hang out sometime you know just to relax Nakeji-_kun_," Temari said in a (A.N. well you guys know what I mean).

"Sure, but first—," Nakeji said as he pulled Temari close to him and kissed her.(A.N. I really wasn't going to put that there but my friend Kaylee told me that it would be kinda boring if they didn't do something else, so that's why I put that here) when Nakeji pulled back for air he saw that Temari wasn't saying anything.

"I-I'm sorry about that, I guess you don't feel the same way," Nakeji said as he ran of.

But what Nakeji didn't know was that Temari was blushing a deep crimson red while they were kissing and even after they had pulled apart, which is something she really doesn't do normally.

"But you never gave me a chance to answer," Temari said as she saw Nakeji run of.

ELSEWHERE IN THE KONOHA GRAVEYARD:

"Sister, it's been a while hasn't it, and a long time since you died," Hitaru said as he stood in front of a tombstone, which read:

Sakuno Haruno loved daughter

Honored Konoichi, and cherished sister

May she live in our hearts forever

"You really miss her don't you," Kurenai said as she walked up to Hitaru from behind.

"Yeah I do, because you know even thought she really wasn't really my sister biologically we still grew up together since little kids so she was always like a sister to me," Hitaru said as tears began to drop from his eyes.

"I know how you feel, you remember when Aoshi-sama died right, and you remember who killed him seeing as you were the one who killed the man to avenge Aoshi-sama after you knocked me unconscious so that I wouldn't see the man slaughter," Kurenai said as she hugged Hitaru.

"Yes I remember but you know our precious people who leave us never really leave us you know because they remain in our hearts," Hitaru said as he hugged Kurenai back while kissing her cheek.

"Yeah I know, and I'm glad to just have you back and see your face, and to be held by you knowing that I'm finally safe," Kurenai said as she hugged Hitaru tighter.

"Yeah," was all Hitaru said as he pulled back from the embrace and set down the bouquet ,he had bought, in front of Sakuno's grave.

"Let's go," Hitaru said as he and Kurenai started walking towards the Uzumaki compound.

When they got there they were surprised to find Naruto and Hinata engaged in an all out make out session.

"So Naruto, Hinata what may I ask are you guys doing—," Hitaru began to say.

"—not doing anything improper now are we," Kurenai finished.

"No no it's nothing like that," Naruto began to say.

"Nothing like what," Hitaru said with an eyebrow raised.

"B-but Naomi-chan a-and Lee-san a-are doing the same t-thing we were doing in t-the next r-room," Hinata said.

"WHAT," Hitaru said with his eyes wide.

"D-did I-I say something w-wrong Kurenai-s-sensei," Hinata asked.

"No don't worry about it it's just that Hitaru can get a little over protective when it comes down to his sisters," Kurenai began to say as Hitaru stormed into the next room only to find his sister Naomi doing the same thing, Naruto was doing with Hinata, with Lee.

"Naomi, dearest sister what may I ask are you doing," Hitaru said trying to hold back his anger, while he said this it caused Naomi and Lee to pull back from the kiss and stare at Hitaru scarred.

"umm, we were you see," Naomi was trying to explain but Hitaru cut her of by talking to Lee.

"Lee you do intend to at least marry my sister don't you," Hitaru said in death threat kind of tone.

"Ummmm, yes," was all Lee could say for he feared that Hitaru would kill him if he didn't answer correctly.

"Good, then carry on," Hitaru said as his expression changed from angry to happy.

"Umm, Naomi-chan what may I ask just happened," Lee asked his girlfriend.

"I'm not quite sure," Naomi said as she dragged Lee of to train.

THE NEXT DAY AT A CERTIN NARA SHIKAMARU'S HOUSE:

Shikamaru was just waking up when his dad called him from down stairs yelling at him that he wanted to see him after he had gotten dressed. So with a grunt Shikamaru got out of bed lazily and went to take a shower and get dressed. When he came down stairs he was greeted by his father.

"So Shikamaru I hear that your going out with Inoichi's daughter," Shikato, Shikamaru's dad said.

"huh? Oh yeah I am," Shikamaru said in a tone that said I rather be anywhere else than here.

"Well I think that it's great that your going out with Ino," Shikato exclaimed happily.

"You do," Shikamaru said with an eyebrow raised.

"Well of course I do after all you have known the girl since you were little so it's only natural that you're finally going out with her," Shikato explained.

"O-Kay then dad I'm gona go Ino's probably waiting for me at our usually meeting spot," Shikamaru said as he left to go meet Ino.

SOMEWHERE ELSE IN KONOHA:

Sasuke was just walking around Konoha for no apparent reason when he bumped into a girl with jet back hair and blue eyes.

"Sorry I guess I wasn't looking where I was going," Sasuke said as he looked at the girl.

"No it's okay its mainly my fault," the girl said as she started to wonder why Sasuke was looking at her strangely.

"Umm excuse me but is there a reason why your looking at me a bit strangely" the girl asked Sasuke.

"Sorry it's just that I've never seen you around Konoha," Sasuke said as he answered the girl's question. (A.N. if some of you are probably wondering if I'm going to pair Sasuke up with this girl then the answer is no and the identity of who this girl is will be answered in a later chapter, just wanted to clear that up for some of you guys)

"Oh that's because I'm new around here," the girl said as she left without saying anything else.

"Interesting," was all Sasuke said as he left to go find Sakura.

ELSEWHERE IN KONOHA WELL MORE LIKE AT ICHIRAKU'S:

Nami was just finishing up her 4th bowl of ramen when someone called her name.

"Hey your Nami right, Nami Uzumaki," Kiba said as he walked up to the girl.

"Yeah, I am what you wana make something of it," Nami said preparing to hold up a fist.

"No I just wanted to ask you a question," Kiba said.

"Okay then what," Nami said with a look of uncertainty.

"Why is Hinata going out with Naruto," Kiba said a little mad now.

"What you gota problem with my little brother going out with Hinata-san," Nami said with a smug look.

"Yes as a matter of fact I DO," Kiba said completely mad now.

"OH YEAH WELL IT'LL BE A COLD DAY IN HELL WHEN I LET YOU DO ANYTING TO BREAK THEM UP," Nami said getting really pissed of at Kiba now.

"Kiba, stop this nonsense now," Nami and Kiba both heard the voice of Shino as he walked up to them.

"She started it," Kiba said calming down a little.

"I don't care who started, now Nami was it, my sincerest apologies for the rude actions of my nimrod of a team mate," Shino said in a monotone voice as he and Kiba left.

"Hmmm, what a weird kid Nami said as she sat back down in her seat and ordered another bowl of ramen.

END CHAPTER

Okay guys well here's chapter 7 now all of you remember vote and I'll update more frequently to motivate you guys to vote more. And remember say thanks to Kaylee for convincing me to update sooner.

Signed _Gambet_


	8. Discussions and Surprises

Hiya guys well sorry for not updating in a long time, but I've been really busy. Okay then from now on the updates are going to be coming out a lot slower cuz I start school on September 7, and because this is year I'm a freshmen and so every class grade counts for your grade point average I'll be focusing more on school so bear with me here. Oh by the way in my story Orochimaru is already dead but Itachi is still alive! Okay-dokie well anywho here is the 8th chapter of Hidden Pasts enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters so don't sue I'm broke!

Okay before I forget here are the poles:

Nami/Kiba- (8 well the reason Nami/Kiba has 8 votes is because well YOU GUYS DON'T VOTE LIKE I ASK YOU TO! Heh sorry I snapped there but seeing as you guys didn't all vote like I asked you guys nicely to I asked some of my friends their opinions and here are the results so far.)

Nami/Shino- (7)

Okay then there are the voting results so far now remember vote cuz the voting is not closed yet.

**Chapter 8: **

"Hitaru," Nami yelled as she walked into the Uzumaki compound.

"What," Hitaru asked as he walked up to Nami.

"Tsunade-sama asked me to tell you that she wants to see you," Nami said as she started walking towards her room.

"Sure," Hitaru said as he speed of towards the Hokages office.

When he got there Shizune old him to wait outside the Hokages office.

"Hitaru-san, Tsunade-sama will see you now," Shizune said as she motioned for Hitaru to walk into Tsunade's office.

"Tsunade-sama you wanted to see me," Hitaru said as he walked up to Tsunade's desk.

"Yes as a matter of fact I do," Tsunade said as she started to talk to Hitaru.

"Okay then what is it you want to talk to me about Tsunade-sama," Hitaru asked.

"I was wondering, who are you planning on passing on the Uzumaki heirloom to," Tsunade asked.

"Hmm I don't know yet," Hitaru responded.

"Well I suggest you do it one of these days, afterall you can't really put this kind of matter of importance off forever," Tsunade said stern fully.

"Yes, yes I know but there's just the matter of seeing who the heirloom chooses as its next wielder cuz you know that the heirloom chooses who is to be its next wielder," Hitaru responded.

"Hmm yes your right so when exactly are you going to tell them," Tsunade asked.

"I'm not too sure when but probably sometime during this week," Hitaru answered.

"Good, then I guess I'll see you when you come by to pick up a mission," Tsunade said as she dismissed Hitaru.

"Hai," Hitaru said with a bow and then disappeared in a puff of smoke to leave for home.

ELSEWHERE IN KONOHA:

Kiba had just finished talking to Shino and was walking around Konoha, heading in the direction of the Uzumaki compound when he saw Naruto and Hinata walking up to him and Akamaru.

"Hey Kiba," Naruto yell even though they weren't that far away.

"What," Kiba yelled back getting a bit mad.

"Me and Hinata-chan were wondering if you wouldn't mind coming to our engagement party," Naruto said excitedly.

"What, is this true Hinata," Kiba asked Hinata with a questioning look.

"Y-yes it is," Hinata answered a bit shyly.

"Oh, okay then I'll come," Kiba said hiding his sadness.

"Great," Naruto said as he handed Kiba an invitation and with that he and Hinata disappeared in a puff of smoke to go invite their other friends.

"Take care of her Naruto," Kiba said as he put his head down and then spoke again. "I guess I just gota move on and not try to attain something I know deep down that I'll never be able to have." Kiba said as he continued towards the Uzumaki compound.

"Hey! Dog boy," Kiba heard someone say and he instantly turned on his heels to see who had said that rude remark only to find Nami Uzumaki the girl that he had been arguing with just a few hours ago.

"What do you want," Kiba asked the girl.

"I could ask you the same question seeing as your heading in the direction of my house are you not," Nami asked.

"And what if I am, not like its any business of yours anyway," Kiba responded.

"Okay, look I don't know exactly what you have against my brother but I'm asking you right now nicely back of before I get angry," Nami said getting angry.

"Hey look here this time I didn't come to pick a fight I only came to apologize for earlier," Kiba retorted.

"Apologize! Okay I'm listening," Nami said as she crossed her arms.

"Well anyways I came to apologize for getting mad at you earlier and picking a fight about the whole situation with Naruto and Hinata going out, its-its just that I guess I've liked her for a very long time and I was planning on trying to ask her out one of these days until I heard that Naruto was already going out with ther that I guess I just snapped and I guess I decided with out my knowing to take my anger out on you since you were his sister," Kiba said feeling ashamed at himself and putting his face down. When suddenly he felt one of Nami's hands cup his cheek and lift his head up so that he was facing her directly.

"Like you said you liked her not loved her," Nami said as she kissed Kiba on the lips after she pulled back she said.

"Consider that a gift," Nami said again as she left in a puff of smoke.

"What the Hell just happened," Kiba said still surprised that he had just locked lips with a girl.

ELSEWHERE IN KONOHA WITH NEJI AND TENTEN:

Neji and Tenten where just pulling back from their kiss when Tenten was the first to speak up.

"So that was what this whole thing was about," Tenten said with a light blush from just having kissed Neji.

"Yeah that was about it," Neji said with a light blush as well.

"Okay then, so can you explain to me now why you just kissed me," Tenten asked.

"Well I guess because its my way of asking you will you be my girlfriend," Neji asked but Tenten didn't reply but kissed Neji again.

"I'll take that as a yes," Neji said after they had parted.

ELSEWHERE AT THE UZUMAKI COMPOUND:

Naruto and Lee were walking around the compound seeing as Hinata and Naomi had been gone for 30 minutes to hang out and would not be returning for the next 4 hours.

"So Lee I have a question for you," Naruto asked Lee who seemed to look like he was ready to just burst out running any second now.

"YOSH WHAT IS IT MY FRIEND OF YOUTHFULLNESS," Lee exclaimed happily.

"Exactly how did you meet my sisters and my brother," Naruto asked.

"You mean Nami, Naomi and Nakeji," Lee asked

"Yeah, so how did you meet them in the first place," Naruto asked.

"OH! THAT IS SIMPLE, THEY DEFENDED ME," Lee said happily

"Okay how exactly did they wind up defending you," Naruto asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Well it all started when-," Lee began to say.

_/Flashback/_

_A little Lee of about the age of 5 was about to take a bite out of his sandwich when somebody swiped it out of his hands. Little Lee looked up to see who had taken his sandwich only to see a group of five boys who were in his class and always picked on him for a reason._

"_Umm, excuse me but would y-you mind giving m-me my sandwich back p-p-please," Little Lee said stammering a bit afraid that if he did something wrong then the five boys would hit him._

"_Actually I do mind, you see it seems that I forgot my lunch today and seeing as you were the only weakling around I figured you wouldn't mind," the boy who's name was Dai said with a smirk._

"_Umm, p-please would y-you please give me back my sandwich I-I only brought o-one," Little Lee said stammering again._

"_You just don't get it do you, I want your sandwich and there's nothing a weakling like you can do about it so why don't me and my friends show you how to treat your superiors," the boy names Dai said as he told his group of friends that were with him to beat up Lee. It had been about a few seconds and Little Lee already had bruises and a bloody lip and a black eye when somebody seemed to pull him out of the hands of the boys who were beating him up. Little Lee looked up to see who had saved him, from the five boys beating him up, only to see Nakeji Uzumaki the second son born to the late Narumi and Arashi also known as the Yondaime of Konoha putting him down gently on the ground looking angrily towards the direction of the five boys. He was wearing Black loose shorts that reached all the way to his knee's and an orange shirt with the symbol of the Uzumaki clan on the front and back of the shirt, along with his Konoha leaf headband on his forehead._

"_Hey! You five boys why don't you guys stop beating up someone who's weaker than you and start growing some back bone enough to fight someone who's at least at the same level of strength as you," a little girl with blond hair with pigtails wearing an orange shirt that said **Proud Konoichi **in black letters and black loose shorts wearing the Konoha Leaf Headband around her waist.(This is Naomi)_

"_Oh, yeah and just who do you think you are you cootie monster," one of the five boys said angrily._

"_Retard do you really believe in cooties," a girl who looked exactly like the first said as she appeared beside her sister in a puff of smoke, she was wearing the same thing as her twin sister but instead of Proud Konoichi written on her shirt it said **Born to Live.** And instead of her Konoha Leaf headband being around her waist she had it on her forehead.(This is Nami)_

"And what would you know, besides this isn't any of your business so I suggest you three leave before we decide to take our anger out on you guys," the boy named Dai said this time with an angry look on his face.

"_So you guys actually think that you can beat us up," Nakeji Little Lee's savior said with curiosity._

"_We don't think we know," Dai said as he ordered his group of friends to attack Nakeji, Nami, and Naomi._

"_Team Uzumaki fighting style one Hidden Jutsu," Nakeji said as he, Nami, and Naomi got into fighting stances._

"_Bad day to piss us off, Hidden Art Dragon Fist Jutsu!" Nami said as she charged at two of the five boys with a fist pointing in their direction all the while changing to that of a Dagon's head. All the while scarring all five of the boys shitless._

"_Wait! No were sorry we didn't mean to hurt Lee, w-we didn't know he was your friend," Dai said as he started to cower in fear as did his friends._

"_Too Late," Nami said as she continued to charge at them when suddenly she was stopped by Nakeji stopping her fist with his hand._

"_Stop Nami I think that they get it," Nakeji said with a calm voice._

"_But Nakeji-nee-san they have to pay for what they did to that boy," Nami said as she started to pout._

"_Yes I know that they deserve it but—," Nakeji began to say._

"—_but it makes us no better than them if we stoup down to their level and attack them who are far weaker than us," Naomi finished._

"_Yeah I know," Nami said._

"_Now you five boys if we ever see you or if we hear that you guys have been picking on this boy next time I'll just let my little sister beat you five senseless without bothering to stop her IS THAT UNDERSTOOD," Nakeji said with an angry voice._

"_H-Hai," all five boys said as they ran off afraid._

"_Are you okay," Naomi said as she held out her hand for Lee to help him up._

"_U-Umm yes, a-and thank you f-for helping me," Little Lee said stammering a bit._

"_No problem little guy," Nakeji said._

"_Yup! All in a days work for Team Uzumaki," Nami exclaimed happily with a huge grin._

"_Good, then how about you join us for lunch seeing as those bullies stole your lunch," Naomi said again with a smile as she grabbed Little Lee's hand and all 4 of them left to go have lunch._

_/End flashback/_

"So that's how you meet Nakeji, Nami, and Naomi," Naruto said.

"Yup! That's about it," Lee said as he started to remember all of those happy times that he had, had with the three Uzumaki's.

"I wish I could remember when my siblings were here, then maybe I would have grown up knowing that I had family somewhere and that they loved me and that they would one day return," Naruto said a little sadly.

"You know Naruto they really did and do love you with all their hearts, though you were only three at the time I met your siblings I still remember them always saying nice things about you when we hung out, like the time when you said your first word I remember that day all three of them were grinning like idiots about the fact that their little brother had finally said something," Lee said while smiling.

"It sounds nice you know that they loved and still do love me," Naruto said with a soft smile on his face.

"Hey Naruto—," Lee began to say.

"Yeah," Naruto answered.

"—Your siblings will always love you," Hitaru finished as he appeared in front of Naruto in a puff of smoke and hugged him.

"T-Thank you, for always loving me," Naruto responded as he began to cry.

END CHAPTER

Kay guys here's chapter 8 hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed typing it!

Well anywho don't forget to vote and I might update faster if I have the time. Oh! And my friend James says Hi! Don't forget to review until next time this is Gambet signing out!

James: Ur weird

Kaylee: Yah I agree for once with you J.

Me: Hey that's no fair its 2 against 1.

James: Okay, Okay your semi weird.

Kaylee: No she's not she's fully weird.

James: SEMI!

Kaylee: FULLY!

James: SEMI!

Kaylee: FULLY!

Me: Umm guys.

James and Kaylee: YOU STAY OUT OF IT!

Me: Okay then well while my two friends fight I'll see you guys in the next chapter and don't forget to vote cuz their almost tied so if ya want to vote for who you prefer Nami with then ya gota vote.

Signed _Gambet_


	9. Surprises

Amy's Notes: As you know, I'm not Gambet. Just a friend who has um, taken liberty of writing some smut for all y'all to read and enjoy since someone requested it. If you have any . . . questions or anything, you can go ahead and email me at: hope you enjoy this! Now then, onward with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters so don't sue I'm broke!

CHAPTER WHATEVER . ..

"Neji-kun, don't you want to go training with me?" Tenten asked as she and Neji were nearing an ice cream palor shop. Tenten had her arm linked with Neji's.

Neji smiled at her, his white eyes gleaming. "I would be willing to go anywhere if it was with you," he replied shyly.

"You are so sweet . . ." Tenten kissed him lightly on the cheek.

Neji blushed lightly from the unexpected kiss.

Soon they were inside the ice cream palor and they shared an vanilla and strawberry ice cream cone. Tenten had some ice cream dripping from her lip, but she did not notice it. Neji did however, and said to her, "Tenten, you have some ice cream on your mouth. Please let me get it for you." With that, he kissed her. Tenten's eyes widened a bit, before closing her eyes and allowing him to deepen the kiss. _Mm . . . He's a really good kisser . . . _was the only thought forming in Tenten's mind. Soon, they both parted in need of air.

"Wow . . ." whispered Tenten.

Neji, looking embarrassed and blushing slightly, said, "Yeah . . . I know . . ."

"You are a really good kisser."

"What?" came Neji's surprised reaction. "I am a good kisser?"

"Yes."

Neji began to blush more. He hung his head low, embarrassed and eyes on the ground. "I always thought that I was a pretty bad kisser." Suddenly, he noticed that people were staring at them. Ack! He totally forgot that he had just practically made out with Tenten in public! The Hyuuga family were known for being very soft-spoken and gentle. (Author's Friend's Notes: I kinda don't know if they're supposed to be shy or whatever, but Hinata is, so I was guessing that maybe Neji should be too . . .?) Not for doing rash things that were meant to be done in private! He quickly ushered Tenten to a nearby park to train after they had finished eating their delicious ice cream.

IN THE PARK:

"YAAAHH!" Tenten aimed a kick with her left leg at Neji. Neji caught her leg in time and dodged the next kick that was coming from her right leg. Tenten quickly retreated a safe way before getting her shurikens and kunai. She discreetly hid herself in the trees. She watched Neji as he began to activate his byakugan. _Oh no! This is bad! I've gotta get him before he activates his byakugan and finds me! _Tenten thought desperately. She quickly sent her weapons flying out at Neji. Suddenly, he disappeared, causing the shurikens and kunai to pierce the ground. _Oh no! Where did he go! My aim is the most perfect in Konoha. There's no way he could have dodged it! _

Suddenly, she felt warm breath against the back of her neck. "I've found you . . . _Tenten." _Arms engulfed her in a tight hug from behind. Tenten could feel her blood rising to her face. She tried to turn around to meet Neji eye to eye, but his voice stopped her. "Please . . . Just let me hold onto you like this for a little while longer . . ." Tenten leaned against him as Neji leaned against the tree. They stayed there for a while in perfect silence.

Soon it was nightfall. Moonlight filtered through the trees. The park was very quiet. Tenten began to squirm around in Neji's firm grip, wanting to make sure that Neji was not sleeping. "Neji . . . ? Are you awake? You are not sleeping, are you?"

Neji loosened his grip on her, so Tenten could turn around and see him. "No . . . No, I'm not sleeping." His white eyes seemed to glow beautifully in the darkness. He took in every detail of Tenten's face, facial expression and hair. The way the moonlight shone onto her hair . . . The way that her eyes seemed to be so large and seemed to pierce all the darkness that surrounded him . . . To him, it seemed as if Tenten's eyes could look directly into his soul and not be disgusted in what she saw in there. Acceptance. That was what he saw in her eyes. And that . . . that was all he ever truly needed and wanted . . . "You look so beautiful right now," he whispered.

Tenten blushed, unsure of what to say. She did not really see herself at all that beautiful and it was the first time a guy had ever given her a compliment such as this. " . . . Thank you . . ." she said, hoping to God that Neji could not see how very red she was in the dark.

But Neji _did _see how very red she was (after all, he had really good eyesight) and smirked. He put his hand on her cheek. Tenten looked up at Neji with such large eyes, lips parted slightly. She blushed EVEN MORE if _that _was even possible. They were closing the distance between their faces fast before . . .

Neji suddenly broke the eye contact by looking up and around him, while still holding Tenten's cheek. The romantic aura seemed to have ended. However, Tenten noted his worried expression. "Neji . . . What's wrong?"

"It's going to rain."

And suddenly, at that precise moment, it began to _pour. _It seemed as if the heavens had suddenly chosen to drench out all its waters at this precise moment. Neji quickly dropped his hand from Tenten's cheek to her hand. "We better get out of here. I would not want you to get wet and sick."

Neji escorted Tenten to her house first. After all, he wanted to make sure that she had gotten inside safe and sound. It was still pouring rain when they had reached Tenten's house. Tenten took out the key to the gate of the house and opened the gate.

" . . . All right, I'll see you tomorrow then, right? Tenten?"

Tenten nodded. "Be safe, okay, Neji-kun?"

Neji gave her one of his rare smiles. "Hai. I will make sure I will be safe . . . For your sake." He quickly brushed his lips against hers before leaving. However, before he had the chance to get anywhere very far, he heard footsteps fast approaching him. He turned around, on guard just in case it was anyone who wished to fight with him. There were alot of people who had been wanting to prove to others that they were stronger than Neji. But Neji always defeated them. Sometimes he wondered when those crazy people would ever give up.

But instead of someone who was looking for a fight, it was Tenten. She had not changed out of her old clothes yet and was now soaking wet. Neji rushed to her. "Tenten! Why aren't you at home?" He gave out an exasperated groan. "Now you're all wet . . . !"

Tenten looked at Neji shyly before answering. "Neji . . . I think that it would be a better idea if you stayed at my house tonight. My parents are not home so I think that it would be okay if you came . . ."

Neji's eyes widened at Tenten's sudden proposal. " . . . _Why . . .?" _He made a gesture with his hands that said, '_Whyyyyyyyy?'_

Tenten hit him on the head out of temper. "Because I care about you! I don't want you to get sick . . . Running out here in the rain like this . . ." She lowered her fist, eyes lowered to the ground.

_She can be such a little devil and yet so cute at the same time. This girl could drive me nuts! But . . . I love her anyways_, thought Neji to himself. For a first time in a long time, Neji smiled genuinely. "Thank you Tenten for being worried about me. And when I think about it, i do not really want to be . . . 'running out here in the rain like this.'" He motioned to his wet clothes and grimaced.

Tenten smiled. She quickly dragged him back to her house before Neji could protest. "Good! Now, you can take a long nice hot shower at my house!" she said happily.

IN TENTEN'S HOUSE:

"We really have to get you out of those wet clothes before you get sick!" exclaimed Tenten worriedly, as she helped Neji peel off his beige jacket. Neji sat motionless and simply shrugged the jacket off of him in the living room. Tenten went to the bathroom and turned on the hot water for Neji since Neji had never been inside her house before and did not know where anything was.

"Okay, Neji, the bath tub is ready for you to . . ." She stopped for a second, unsure if her eyes were playing tricks on her. In front of the door way was a half naked Neji with only boxers on! Tenten turned around to hid her blush. But before she had turned around, she had gotten a pretty good look at Neji's body and I can tell you right now . . . _she was absolutely LOVING it. _

"Tenten-chan . . . I was thinking that maybe we could . . . take a shower together?" asked Neji innocently with some mischief in his voice.

Tenten immediately turned around. _He has a fever and is going delusional! I just know it! I curse you, rain! _However, that was a BIG mistake. Neji had taken off his boxers and had dropped them on the floor. "_Oops."_ he smirked.

"OH MY GOD, NEJI! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUST--!" Tenten was cut short when Neji ran at her with incredible speed and crushed his lips against hers. All Tenten saw were bright flashing lights and of course, Neji. But at the same time she also felt something else . . . Something that was _hard . . . _But Tenten did not care. She wrapped her arms around Neji and deepened the kiss. They both moaned into the kiss. Their tongues seemed to fight with each other . . . passionately. This was by far the most passionate kiss that Tenten had ever received.

Suddenly, Tenten felt cold. She broke off the kiss to look down at her body. Her shirt was gone! _WHEN THE HELL DID **THAT **HAPPEN! _

MISTAKE NUMBER TWO. When Tenten had looked down, she had also noticed Neji's penus nearby her entry point. And Neji was HARD. She shrieked out in embarrassment and ran to the bedroom. Neji smirked and followed after her. MISTAKE NUMBER THREE.

IN THE BEDROOM:

There was heavy breathing. " . . . Neji . . . Don't . . . Please . . ."

Neji smirked. "Don't what?"

After he had followed her into the bedroom, he had pinned her to the soft bed. But not before he had helped her discard of her clothes which now laid on the floor. He took her nipple in his mouth and gently sucked and squeezed with his teeth. Tenten moaned. Neji trailed kisses from her lips down to her belly button, while also using his tongue to trail after those kisses. This caused Tenten to shiver. Neji, then, tried to prepare Tenten the best he could for the thing that was about to happen next. He stuck one elegant finger into Tenten's entrance. Tenten cried out from the intrusion. He whispered sweet nothingness into her ears . . . Promises of how he loved her and how wonderful it would be in the end . . .

"N-Neji-kun . . ." this was the first time Tenten had said anything during Neji's ministrations.

"Yes . . .?" Realization struck him. He suddenly got off of her and the bed and pressed himself against the wall opposite to the bed. The erotic moment ended. "If you don't want this, I won't make you have sex with me," he stated suddenly and rather bluntly.

Tenten slowly got off the mattress. Her hair was undone, but she looked gorgeous like that anyway. She was completely nude but she did not seem to really care this time. Moon light filtered in through the window nearby the bed. "No, Neji . . ." She began to fumble about with her words, as if not really sure of what she wanted to say. "When you first came onto me, I was really surprised. I wasn't really sure of how to react. And when you pinned me down . . . I'll be honest, I felt something that I had never felt before." _Passion. _She looked up at him. Tears streaming down her cheek. "Neji . . . I love you. And . . ." She lowered her head once again, trying to hide her blush and whispered, "Yes . .. I have decided that I _do _want this."

Neji smiled, sweet and true. "Tenten . . ." He came to her and embraced her. "Tenten . .." He quietly breathed her scent in. "I love you too . . ."

Tenten gasped as tears continued to stream down her cheeks and tightened her arms around Neji. Neji slowly picked Tenten up without her protesting and laid her on the bed. "I'm trusting you . . ." she whispered.

"Don't worry . . ." Neji continued on with his ministrations just as before. He put a few fingers into Tenten's entry point this time. Tenten's breathing became faster and hitched. Suddenly, without warning, Neji broke through her virginity. Tenten hissed from the pain. Wanting to help ease the pain, Neji kissed her softly and began to do a rhythm of going in and out of her, thrusting harder and harder at every turn. Soon, Tenten began to moan from pleasure. Her breathing began to get heavier and she also began to perspire slightly. They twisted together, becoming one. Their love burning ever so fervently into the night . . .

When Neji woke up the next morning, the first thing he saw was Tenten sleeping next to him. _How did I get here . . .?_ He wondered absentmindedly as he slowly got off the bed, groggily. He suddenly realized that he was rather cold. He looked down at his body, immediately noticed that he was nude and stared, shocked at Tenten. _RAPIST! _His mind screamed. Suddenly, memories of the previous night came back to him and he blushed from the details and contents of the night. His eyes softened as he gazed at Tenten. He lightly touched Tenten's cheek and kissed her forehead.

"_I love you Tenten . . ."_

END CHAPTER

Amy's notes to Gambet: hey, glenyse! I hope that it wasn't bad for you . . . um . . . Honestly, i kinda held back some details cuz i didn't want to make this a horny-like fanfic ... I wanted it to be very sweet without some detail and this is the outcome. I hoped you liked it! I tried to make it funny too. -gestures to her dumb jokes- Okay. maybe they aren't as funny as i had hoped . . . . Anyways, I hope you uh, ... well I can't say that i hope you enjoyed reading this cuz no doubt, you're in ur chair right now screaming, "MY VIRGIN EYES!" or "WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN READING AT NIGHT AMY! NOOO! MY ONEE-CHAN'S A PERVERT!" lol ... Anyways, see ya later. And any time you want some more of this stuff, I'll be happy to write it for you.


	10. Feelings and Confessions

Hey guys well I have to really and I mean really how sorry I am that I haven't updated in a long time and I am so so sorry still well I hope you guys can find it somewhere in your hearts to forgive me well umm thanks to all that reviewed and here is chapter 10!

But before that here are the final results this means that the voting poles are officially over Nami/Kiba has won and so that's who I am going to pair Nami with so those of you that wanted this pairing to win YAY!!!!

**Chapter 10: **

**Morning: **

"Hmmm, Hitaru-kun what time is it," a sleepy Kurenai who had just woken up said.

"Don't know been asleep the whole time," Hitaru mumbled as he got up off the bed.

**LATER THAT DAY: AT THE UZUMAKI COMPOUND**

"Hinata-chan," Kurenai said as she approached the Hyuuga girl.

"W-What is it Kurenai-sensei," Hinata asked.

"I want you to go gather up Nami, Naomi, Sakura, Ino, and Tenten," Kurenai asked.

"Sure Kurenai-sensei," Hinata said as she left to go find the girls.

**10 minutes later-**

"Hinata told us that you wanted to see us," Nami said as she walked up to Kurenai.

"Yes I did, and thank you Hinata for gathering up everyone," Kurenai said as she nodded toward Hinata.

"Okay now all six of you are probably wondering why I called all of you," Kurenai began and all six girls nodded.

"Well I need all six of you to keep a secret," Kurenai said as she began to show signs of nervousness.

"Well I-I-I'm p-pregnant," Kurenai said stuttering.

"You mean you—," Nami began.

"—And our brother," Naomi finished.

"Y-Yeah, we did," Kurenai said as she began to blush a deep shade of red.

"Well even if you two aren't married yet, it really doesn't matter seeing as the Uzumaki's are trying to rebuild their clan, what do you think Tenten," Ino explained and asked.

"Well I think that this is wonder full now you guys along with Nami, Naomi, Hinata, Me, and whoever Nakeji marries can start rebuilding the Uzumaki Clan," Tenten said excitedly with a light blush.

"Hey Tenten I have a question, why are you blushing," Sakura asked

"N-No apparent reason, why," Tenten shot back.

"Cuz you have the look on your face that you've done it with someone," Ino finished.

"W-Well, I-I," Tenten said blushing even redder.

"See! She has done it before," Sakura exclaimed excitedly.

"So does your cousin know," Sakura asked.

"No, at least I don't think h—," but Tenten got cut of when they heard somebody say.

"YOU DID WHAT WITH MY COUSIN!!!,"

"Somehow I have a feeling that Hitaru-san just found out," Hinata said as they all ran towards the source of the yell, which came from the living room. Only to find Hitaru lecturing Neji all the while holding him by his shirt. And Sasuke, Naruto, Lee, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Choji, and Nakeji staring at the whole scene while eating popcorn that Lee had brought.

"Hitaru-nii-san please, would you put Neji down," Tenten asked her cousin.

"Sure, but right after I talk with him; and afterwards I want to talk to you about something important," Hitaru said the last part sadly.

"Okay, sure," Tenten said as he watched Hitaru drag Neji out.

**5 minutes later—**

"Okay all done, now Tenten I am happy to say that Neji has agreed and will marry you when you are both of age," Hitaru said as he and a scarred shitless Neji came back into the living room.

""Now Tenten I must speak to you in private," Hitaru said as he and Tenten walked out of the living room closing the sliding door behind them. After a few minutes they all heard Tenten scream.

"N-N-NO Y-YOUR LYING, YOUR LYING!!!!," they all heard Tenten say so they all ran outside to see what was going on, only to see Tenten run off crying toward the garden on the Uzumaki compound.

"I'm gona go see if she's okay," Neji said as he was about to run after Tenten but Nakeji stopped him.

"Let me go, she's my cousin and this is probably because of a family matter," Nakeji said as Neji nodded and Nakeji left to go find Tenten.

**IN THE UZUMAKI COMPOUND'S GARDEN: **

"Tenten, what's the matter," Nakeji asked as he approached Tenten who had fallen on her knees.

"I-I'm fine just hic leave me alone," Tenten said as she began to cry harder.

Nakeji seeing his cousin cry and in so must pain felt really concerned and tears started to roll down his cheeks.

"No your not! Now tell me what's the matter," Nakeji said as he hugged Tenten and tried to comfort her.

"You remember that my parents left about a week ago on a mission right," Tenten said, and Nakeji nodded.

"Well Hitaru-nii-san just told me that hic they were found dead today," Tenten finished saying and broke out crying again in Nakeji's arms.

"I-Its okay Ten-chan just c-calm down hic e-everything will be okay, remember you have your cousin have to help you," Nakeji said as more tears steamed down his face.

"Just d-don't leave, I-I don't won't to be left alone right now," Tenten said still crying.

"Don't worry Ten-chan, now come on lets go back inside everybody's probably wondering shat happened to us," Nakeji said as he helped Tenten up and they both headed back inside.

**INSIDE: **

"Ten-chan, you okay," Naomi said as she walked up to Tenten and Nakeji.

"YES TEN-CHAN, ARE YOU OKAY!!!," Lee exclaimed happily.

"Y-Yes don't worry I'm f-f-fine," Tenten said.

"Doesn't sound like you are," Nami said from her sitting place.

"I-I," was all Tenten said.

"Don't worry you can tell me later, I won't pressure you, anyways glad your feeling better, now you had us worrying there," Nami said.

"Yeah, thanks," Tenten answered.

"Yeah! Ten-chan, now come on we gota be quite cuz Kurenai-san has something to say to Hitaru-nii-san," Naruto said as he walked back to where he was sitting and put his arm around Hinata's waist which caused her to blush a bit.

"Huh!?, what is it you want to tell me Kurei(A.N. That's the nickname that Hitaru gave Kurenai along time ago when they were kids)-chan," Hitaru said as he walked up to Kurenai.

"W-Well umm, well you see Hitaru-kun y-you going to be a-a-a-a father," Kurenai said all the while stuttering.

"Huh1? Wait! What?," Hitaru said.

"I said your going to be a father," Kurenai said again.

"Oh! Okay then, that's what I thought you said," Hitaru said before he passed out.

"Saw that coming," Nakeji, Nami, and Naomi said in unison.

"WE MUST REAWAKEN HIM WITH THE FLAMES OF YOUTH," Lee said excitedly.

"Umm Lee I think that maybe we should just let him sleep," Nakeji said as he and Nami picked up Hitaru and put him on the couch.

**LATER THAT DAY SOMEWHERE IN KONOHA:**

Sasuke was wondering around Konoha on his way to the store to pick up some groceries when again he saw the same mysterious girl with straight black hair and blue eyes.

"Hey!," Sasuke called out to the girl as he ran up to her.

"Huh1?, oh, hey what do you want," the girl responded.

"I just want to know, exactly who are you?," Sasuke asked.

"Like I would ever tell you," the girl responded again with an angry look on her face.

"Okay then why don't we have a fight! I win you tell me who you are," Sasuke asked.

"And if I win, you get off my case and stop bugging me," the girl said as she and Sasuke left in the direction of the training grounds.

"Just don't cry when you lose," Sasuke said as he threw a series of punches and kicks at the girl.

"Why do I keep missing," Sasuke thought to himself as he decide to use chidori and did the hand signs and started to charge at the girl ready to attack but just before it touched her she disappeared.

"Crap wear'd she go!," Sasuke thought to himself again as the girl appeared in front of him and punched him in the stomach causing Sasuke to go flying straight up until she kicked him causing him to go crashing into the ground unable to move his body.

"We'll meet again," she said into his ear as she disappeared.

"Damn! I lost to girl!," Sasuke yelled in frustration as he lay there beaten up.

**ELSEWHERE: **

Kokushibyo was walking around Konoha when she felt a hand on her shoulders, she quickly turned around to face Gaara's monotone face.

"Why'd you leave, without saying anything," Gaara asked with a monotone voice.

"Hn, I just wanted to take a walk," Kokushibyo responded with a monotone voice as well.

"Well you should have told somebody where you were going," Gaara said in a monotone voice as he grabbed Kokushibyo's hand and they began to walk around.

"Oi, Kokushibyo!," they heard the voice of Kiba as he and his older sister Hana approached them.

"Oh, hey little brother and sister," Kokushibyo responded.

"Don't call Hana little she's older than you and you and me are twins and besides I was born fist so stop calling yourself my big sister!," Kiba said angrily.

"No need to get angry," Kokushibyo responded.

"Exactly why are you back," Kiba asked

"Well, I believe that, that is none of your business," Kokushibyo said.

Just stay clear of the Inuzuka Compound got that," Kiba said as he and his sister Hana left.

"He takes things way to personally," Kokushibyo said as she and Gaara continued to walk around Konoha.

**ELSEWHERE AT THE UZUMAKI COMPUND: **

"N-Nakeji-kun?," Temari said as she walked up to Nakeji.

"Huh!? Oh…hey….what do you want," Nakeji responded rudely not even bothering to look at Temari.

"About that kiss," Temari began.

"What about that kiss, after all you like Shikamaru or "Shika-kun" as you like to call him and he's with Ino-chan," Nakeji said.

"Yeah but—," Temari began again but Nakeji interrupted her.

"But nothing, you like Shikamaru-san I get it, okay you don't have to rub it in my face I'll just find another person in my life to love and help in repopulating my clan," Nakeji said as he turned to leave only to feel Temari grab his arm.

"You don't get it Nakeji, you don't; I'm not in love with Shikamaru I'm in love with you the feelings that I had for Shikamaru where that of a silly little crush but the feelings that I have for you are stronger and…….and I don't know anymore…….I'm confused about my feelings," Temari said as she fell on her knees and started to cry.

"Then let me help you decide," Nakeji said as he bent down and kissed Temari on the lips gently.

"So decision made," Nakeji asked after they pulled away.

"Y-Yeah, decision made," Temari responded as she hugged Nakeji hard as is never wanting to let go.

"Shikamaru didn't know how good he had it, he turned down a perfectly drop dead gorgeous girl that's just absolutely perfect in every way," Nakeji said softly into Temari's ear.

"Thanks but I'm not perfect," Temari said.

"In my eyes you are, always have been ever since we were little and I met you that day in Suna you were the fist girl I ever had a crush on, the first girl to every make my heart beet fast whenever you got near me, the first girl I ever considered pretty besides my sisters and my mother, you are the girl I'm in love with and now I have a chance to prove it to you," Nakeji said as he and Temari got up and he kissed her again this time but with more passion and more intensity roaming her mouth, exploring every inch of her mouth. Causing her to moan a bit. After a while they broke of the kiss the regain breath.

"I didn't know you could moan," Nakeji said huskly.

"There's some things that you don't know about me," Temari said as she hugged Nakeji and buried her face in his chest they were both content with just each other's presence when suddenly they heard a click! And turned around to the source of the noise only to see Naruto, Hinata, and Nami in a tree filming and taking pictures of the whole scene.

"NARUTO! NAMI! Hinata I won't do anything to cuz I know that you two dragged her into this but you two I know are capable of doing this. I suggest that you two run cuz in a matter of seconds when I get my hands on you two, you two are going to wish you never woke up today!," Nakeji said as ran of chasing Naruto and Nami who by the time he was by the end of his sentence had run of in fear Naruto picking Hinata up of course and running for his life with his sister Nami running a little ahead of him.

"I know I picked the right choice when I picked you Nakeji-kun," Temari said as she headed inside the Uzumaki Compound and into Nakeji's room.

**ELSEWHERE IN A TREE:**

"I just hope that Nami really does have feelings for me," Kiba said as he disappeared of to find Nami only to see her running past the tree with Naruto behind her carrying Hinata.

"Now's my chance," Kiba said as he ran after Nami. When he finally caught up with her he pulled her into a corner as he pushed her up against the wall.

"Hey what's the big idea!," Nami said and gona continue to insult the person who had dragged her out of nowhere only to stop when she saw it was Kiba.

"What do yo want dog boy," Nami asked as she blushed lightly.

"I just wanted to talk to you for a little while if your willing to give me a chance," Kiba responded.

"I'm listening," Nami said.

"I want to know if," Kiba began.

"If?," Nami asked.

"If you have any feelings for me whatsoever and if you do, if your willing to be my girlfriend and one day be by my side when I become head of the Inuzuka Clan," Kiba asked blushing a deep red.

"I-I-I don't know what to say," Nami said as she looked down not wanting to let Kiba see how red her face was.

"I-I understand," Kiba said as he pulled back seeing as he still had her pinned to the wall only to have Nami stop him by kissing his square on the lips again hungrily.

"No you don't understand the answer is yes," Nami said as she hugged Kiba tight.

"Thank you, thank you truly for making me the luckiest guy in the world," Kiba said as he picked up Nami and twirled her around.

END CHAPTER

Well there's chapter 10 of Hidden Pasts now I would like to thank all of my faithful reviewers to whom this chapter is dedicated for thank you guys you guys are truly what makes my days worthwhile and keeps me motivated to type more so thanks guys and don't forget to review I'll see you guys in the next chapter of Hidden Pasts!

_Gambet_


	11. More surprises and a mission

Yo! What's up people sorry for going awall on you guys for a long time but I'm back and I bring with me chapter 11 of Hidden Pasts!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in any way so don't sue! I only got a penny to my name right now.

**Chapter 11: **

**Uzumaki Compound-afternoon 3 weeks later:**

We see a wandering Nakeji walking around the halls of the Uzumaki compound, when he suddenly hears some noises coming from Naruto's room.

"Wonder what's going on?," Nakeji says to himself as he walks to Naruto's door and presses his ear on the door gently.

"N-Naruto-k-k-un we shouldn't be doing this it's not right," Nakeji heard the voice of Hinata say.

"Hinata I don't think I can stop myself at this point," he heard Naruto say this time.

"What are those two doing in there?," Nakeji thought.

"B-But Naruto-kun," he hears Hinata plead again.

"It's okay Hinata its not like anybody will find out," Naruto said as the door to his room was instantly slammed open and a raging mad Nakeji stomped in. As well as a "WHAT THE HELL!!!" was heard.

"Just what exactly are you two doing!," Nakeji said as he looked angrily at Naruto.

"Nothing just throwing water balloons from my window," Naruto said as he showed Nakeji a water balloon.

"I could of sworn you two were—," Nakeji said but was cut of mid sentence.

"—doing something you weren't supposed to," Temari finished as she walked in the room.

"Temari-san, what b-brings you here," Hinata asked as she got up from her sitting position on the floor and walked up to Temari.

"Nothing really I was just looking for Nakeji-kun and I find him here slamming Naruto's door open and yelling at him to," Temari said as she walked up to Nakeji and embraced him from behind.

"T-Temari not here, not in front of my brother," Nakeji said as he began to blush a crimson red.

"I don't care I haven't seen you in 5 days the least you could let me do is hug you," Temari said as she began to nuzzle her face into Nakeji's back.

"Well can't it wait," Nakeji said.

"No, now come on," Temari said as she dragged Nakeji of in the direction of his room.

"Looks like my brother is having girl problems," Naruto said as he got up from his sitting position.

"I-It seems so," Hinata said as she walked towards Naruto.

"I'm sure glad I don't," Naruto said as he grabbed Hinata by the shoulders and pushed her back on his bed.

"N-Naruto-kun!?," Hinata said nervously.

"What something the matter?," Naruto said as he lay on top of Hinata about to kiss her when suddenly a shoe was thrown at his face.

"You are SO DEAD!," Naruto and Hinata saw Nami say as she stomped into Naruto's room soaking wet.

"I honestly don't know what you mean, sister dearest," Naruto said with a playful smirk not daring to move away from his current position.

"Don't you sister dearest me you little punk, I'm going to get you so I suggest you start RUNNING!," Nami said angrily as Naruto quickly got up picked up Hinata and poofed out of his room.

"Run or poof all you like Naruto, nothings gonna save you from what I'm going to do to you," Nami said as she poofed out of Naruto's room as well.

**Uzumaki compound-garden:**

"Neji-kun do you think Kurenai-san will like these?," Tenten said as she showed Neji a bundle of flowers she had gathered together in a bouquet.

"I'm sure she'll love that beautiful bouquet Tenten," Neji said as he and Tenten heard some yelling and turned around to see Naruto running with Hinata in his arms and an angry Nami close behind.

"Wonder what he did this time to make her mad," Neji said.

"Don't know but knowing Naruto it was probably something Nami found not so pleasant," Tenten said.

"Lets see then first it was the putting a colony of spiders in her pillow, next it was the woopie cushion, then it was the walking in on her and Kiba making out, and then it was the—," Neji said but was cut of.

"Okay Neji I get it he's done a lot of things to Nami that she doesn't find funny," Tenten said.

"I just thought that I should point some things out," Neji said as he grabbed Tenten's hand and they both walked inside the Uzumaki compound.

**ELSEWHERE-Uchiha compound:**

"S-Sasuke-kun, what're you doing," Sakura said as Sasuke pinned her against his bed.

"Don't worry you'll enjoy this," Sasuke said as he started trailing kissed down her neck.

**ELSEWHERE-Nara house, Shikamaru's room:**

"Shika-kun don't you ever clean up, honestly you'd think a tornado hit this place," Ino said as she began cleaning up Shikamaru's room.

"Ino I thought we where going to hang out together today not clean up my room," Shikamaru said lazily as he lay on his bed looking at the window.

"Yes we are just as soon as I finish cleaning up this room!," Ino said as she continued to clean up after Shikamaru.

"We're never going to get out of here," Shikamaru said lazily as he continued to watch the clouds through his window.

**Hokage's office:**

"Hitaru-san are you sure about this?," Tsunade asked.

"Yes I'm sure, I think that I've let them have enough time to relax," Hitaru responded.

"But you've been together with that sword for so long, ever since your father sent you on the mission to earn it," Tsunade said.

"Yes I know, but I've held on to this sword long enough and the time has come to choose a new wielder; and hey who knows maybe the rest of the Uzumaki clan guardian weapons will appear in the process to those of chosen birthright in our clan," Hitaru said.

"Hai, well then I'll have them sent here for instruction in the early morning and dispatch them at noon," Tsunade said.

"Agreed, oh! And Tsunade-sama," Hitaru began.

"Yes?," Tsunade responded.

"Tell me, have the Hyuuga and Uchiha clan guardian weapons appeared yet?," Hitaru asked.

"No not that I know of but I have my suspicions that maybe two of them have appeared and have been with two Hyuuga's for a while," Tsunade responded.

"Oh, well thank you now I bid you farewell for I have a pregnant wife at home that is probably waiting for me," Hitaru said as he poofed out of the Hokage's office.

"Hitaru, the 4th would have been proud," Tsunade said as she thought back on an old memory.

_/Flashback/_

"_Tsunade-san I did it! I did it!," A exited Hitaru no more than the age of 9 said as he ran up to Tsunade carrying a sword._

"_Did what Hitaru-kun?," Tsunade asked._

"_I was chosen as the sword's new wielder!," Hitaru said excitedly as he was picked up by Tsunade._

"_Is that so, well your father and mother must be so proud," Tsunade said._

"_They are that's why they have invited you and Jaraiya-san to celebrate at our house!," Hitaru said as he hugged Tsunade._

"_Cute little guy your growing up to be so strong," Tsunade said as she walked in the direction of the Uzumaki compound with Hitaru in her arms._

_-4 years later:_

"_You sure are not yourself today," Tsunade said as she walked up to a 13-year-old Hitaru._

"_It's nothing," Hitaru said as he looked at his sword._

"_Thinking that you're going to go power crazy and hurt your loved ones," Tsunade asked._

"_Yeah, I don't know if maybe;….if maybe I'm just not cut out to wield this sword," Hitaru said._

"_Don't be afraid, I mean what have I been telling you all of these years as your sensei with great power comes great responsibility; your responsible for protecting your loved ones. And no matter how strong they may seem to be they too are weaker then those who are stronger then them, so it's up to you to protect them as best you can don't give okay," Tsunade said as she placed her hand on Hitaru's shoulder._

"_But what if I to am not strong enough," Hitaru said as he clutched his sword tight._

"_But you are strong very strong, your stronger than a boy your age should be," Tsunade said as she walked away._

"_Your right and I'LL DO MY BEST TO PROTECT YOU ALL," Hitaru yelled out after Tsunade as she left._

"_Do me proud kid, do us all proud," Tsunade said softly to herself._

_/End Flashback/_

"Yep you sure have come a long way since then," Tsunade said as she called Shizune in.

"You called Tsunade-sama," Shizune said as she walked in.

"Yes, I want you to summon Uzumaki Naruto, Nami, Naomi and Nakeji tomorrow morning at 6 o' clock sharp," Tsunade said.

"Hai!," Shizune responded as she walked out before whispering softly to herself "and so it begins."

**ELSEWHERE-out side Konoha:**

"So it seems my old friend Hitaru is back, and that worthless brother of mine is back as well,;…………………..Sakuno what have I become," Itachi said as he stood just out side of Konoha.

"What a surprise I didn't expect to find you here," Hitaru said as he appeared behind Itachi.

"What are you doing here!?," Itachi said.

"You know I could ask you the same question, Ichi!," Hitaru said.

"Don't call me that, don't ever call me that!," Itachi said angrily.

"Why afraid it'll bring back bad memories," Hitaru said as he walked closer to Itachi.

"You shut-up I don't need you telling me what I can or can't think, the Itachi you knew before is long gone," Itachi said menacingly.

"Don't worry I already know that, me and Sakuno were foolish enough to figure that out and the cost! ……….was her life…… YOU KILLED HER IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU THAT SHE'S NOT ALIVE ANYMORE, we befriended you we accepted you after what your clan did to ours and this is how you repayed us," Hitaru said angrily as tears spilled from his eyes.

"The time will come when you can take out your revenge on me for now keep training so you can become stronger than me," Itachi said as he prepared to leave but was instantly punched back in the gut into a nearby tree.

"I've always been stronger than you!," Hitaru said as he poofed away to the Uzumaki compound.

**UZUMAKI COMPOUND:**

"S-Sakura-chan what happened to you!?," Naruto said as he watched his friend standing before him with tattered clothes.

"H-H-He," was all Sakura could manage to say before she broke down crying.

"Sakura-chan what happened," Naruto said as he began to grow worried.

"H-He," was all Sakura could manage to say still.

"Who is 'He' tell me?," Naruto asked again.

"S-Sasuke he, he," Sakura began to say.

"Sakura what did Sasuke do," Naruto asked as he started to get scared for his friend.

"He, he…………RAPED ME," Sakura said as she broke down crying.

"He WHAT!," Naruto said angrily.

"Naruto what happened?," Kiba, Nakeji, Neji, and Lee asked as they approached Naruto and Sakura.

"Sasuke he, he did the unthinkable to Sakura-chan," Naruto said as he quickly hugged Sakura and started to cry.

"The bastard he is seriously going to pay!," Kiba said angrily.

"N-Naruto, Kiba, Neji, Nakeji, Lee you guys don't have to anything," Sakura said still crying.

"No your wrong Sakura we do have to do something we have to show Sasuke that he can't just do anything he likes as he pleases," Nakeji said as he approached her.

"N-Nakeji-san why would you do something like this for me?," Sakura asked as she began to calm down.

"Because you have Uzumaki blood, and our clan was always known for taking care of our own," Nakeji said as he motioned for Naruto to hand him Sakura.

"What do you mean?," Sakura asked again.

"What I mean is when your mother and father wanted to have another child the doctor told them that they couldn't because of problems with the conception so in a dangerous surgery they were able to put our mom's eggs into your mom's body so by doing that when your father and mother tried to make a child afterwards you came out half Uzumaki," Nakeji said as he opened his arms.

"S-S-So I'm really y-your h-h-h-half sister," Sakura said surprisingly.

"Exactly, now about the whole Sasuke deal; Kiba, Lee, Neji, Naruto lets go it's time to show Sasuke that he can't mess with an Uzumaki without facing the consequences," Nakeji said as he, Kiba, Naruto, Lee and Neji poofed away.

**Uchiha Compound:**

"Wonder where Sakura went?," Sasuke said to himself as he walked around the garden of his house.

"The question is what did you think that you were doing!," Sasuke heard someone say as he quickly turned around to come face to face with Kiba's fist.

"Retard! What do you think your doing!," Sasuke said angrily as he clutched his hand as he charged at Kiba.

"No what do you think your doing!," Nakeji said as he quickly appeared out of nowhere and punched Sasuke in the gut.

"Why are you guys doing this," Sasuke said angrily.

"Cuz you messed with on of our family members and we don't really like that!," Naruto said as he walked up to Sasuke.

"I didn't touch your sisters," Sasuke said still angry.

"Yes you did and now your going to pay the consequences!," Nakeji said this time angrily.

"Who? I'm telling you guys I haven't touched a hair on Nami or Naomi!," Sasuke said.

"We're not talking about Nami and Naomi, we're talking about Sakura," Naruto said as he grabbed Sasuke by the collar of his shirt.

"Sakura, what are you two talking about she's not related to you guys," Sasuke said angrily.

"Oh, you think shows what you know; Sakura is our half sister and half sister or not she's still our sister and we protect those who we love!," Nakeji said as he began doing some hand signs but was stopped as Hitaru appeared before him.

"You guys shouldn't take your anger out on him now wait for the Jounin exams then your boys can have a crack at him for now calm down and follow me," Hitaru said as he poofed away, Kiba, Lee, Neji, Naruto and Nakeji following suit.

**Uzumaki compound:**

"Hitaru-san why did you have us leave Sasuke-teme deserved what was coming to him!," Naruto said angrily as he clenched his fist.

"I know I heard what he did to Sakura-chan, but now's not the time I must tell you, Nakeji, Naomi, Nami, and Sakura that all 5 of you guys are to go on a mission assignment tomorrow early morning Tsunade-sama will inform you guys about your mission so make sure to be at her story at 6 o' clock sharp," Hitaru said seriously.

"Hai!," Nakeji said.

"Oh, and Naruto please inform your sisters about what I just told you two," Hitaru said again.

"Yes of course," Naruto said as he left to go find his sisters.

END CHAPTER

Well there's chapter 11 hope you guys enjoyed it well then onto writing the next chapter again I am very very very very very very very etc. sorry about not updating in a very long time.

_Gambet_


	12. Hidden Truths

Hey guys haven't done a chapter in forever. I haven't had time for any time on this site at all in the past few years. It's been way too hectic with school. I'm proud to say that I'll be starting me senior year next year so I've done a bit of growing up since the last time I wrote a chapter. I must apologize for my lack of updating. I know I really have no excuse but I hope that this chapter helps to ease your anger towards me. Either way I hope that you guys like this chapter. I honestly don't know if I'll continue this, so I'll let you guys decide.

Disclaimer: Alright you guys know the drill I don't own Naruto so don't sue.

**TRAINING GROUNDS:**

*huff*

*huff*

"Nakeji are you sure about this?" Naomi asked as she approached her older brother.

"I'm not sure of anything anymore," Nakeji responded trying to catch his breath.

"Then why are you insisting we keep it a secret!?" Nami asked anger clearly evident in her tone.

"Its better this way," Nakeji responded.

"I think it's unfair that we have to lie to them" Naomi said as she looked down in shame.

"But it's what Hitaru said would be best" Nakeji said as he looked over towards his younger sister.

"Hitaru said this, Hitaru said that, I'm sick of this! Why can't it be what we want! We always have to follow his orders!" Nami said as she punched a nearby tree causing it to fall.

"Nami think about what you're saying!" Naomi said as she walked up to her sister.

"I am thinking for once in my life! I'm tired of taking his orders or doing everything he wants us to do, of being the obedient little sister that does whatever he wants!" Nami yelled in exasperation.

"Nami, I know how you feel-"Nakeji began.

"NO YOU DON"T" Nami yelled at Nakeji not letting him finish.

"No I do, I do know; but there's nothing that I can do about it" Nakeji said as he let the tears fall down his cheeks.

"You know I think that it's about time you guys finally got this of your chests" Naomi said as she hugged her sister's arm.

"What do you mean?" Nami said as she looked at her sister with a questioning look on her face.

"What I mean is that I've notice that you guys were dyeing to say something but wouldn't say it" Naomi said as she kissed her sister's cheek.

"You've always had a keen sense of knowing these types of things you know that" Nakeji said with a little smile at his sister, quickly trying to wipe the tears from his tear stained face.

"So what do you guys suggest we do about this?" Nami asked as she leaned her head to lie on top of her younger sister's.

"I suggest that we tell them all the truth" Nakeji responded.

"Same here" Nami said.

"Well then it's settled then" Naomi said.

"On the trip-" Nami began.

"-we'll tell them-"Nakeji continued.

"-Everything" Naomi finished as the three of them quickly sped away towards home.

-----Uzumaki Compound------

"Hey Naruto-kun have you seen Nami and Naomi?" Sakura asked as she walked into the main living room quarters were Naruto was.

"I dunno, I haven't seen them since the morning they said that they had some business to take care of whatever that means" Naruto said casually.

"Oh I see," Sakura responded.

"Why is something wrong?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow and getting up from his sitting position.

"No nothing, I was just wondering if I could talk to them for a bit" Sakura responded.

"That's not the whole truth is it?" Naruto asked.

"How'd-"Sakura began.

"I know?" Naruto finished.

"Yeah that" Sakura said.

"I've noticed that something was up for a while now, I just haven't said anything about it" Naruto said as he paced around the room.

"Is that why you haven't been responding all surprised to this return of your siblings?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, I don't know why but something is fishy and I want to find out what it is" Naruto responded.

"Do you think that maybe they aren't really your siblings or mine for that matter?" Sakura asked again.

"I don't know probably, I really don't want to think the worst for now, I've changed you know" Naruto responded.

"Yeah I know I've noticed you're no longer the crazy hyped up kid from when we were all Genin in Team 7" Sakura said as she took a seat on the couch.

"Yeah that's for sure, I've grown and I think differently now. I don't want another serious incident happening to the village so I've been on my toes about them coming here and claiming who they claim they are" Naruto said as he took a seat right next to Sakura.

"So tell me" Sakura said.

"Hmm?" Naruto asked.

"Do you believe that you're really my brother and that I'm your sister?" Sakura asked.

"Like I've said I don't want to think the worst, but honestly I don't know what to think anymore it's a lot to take in you know" Naruto responded.

"Yeah I would figure it would be I mean it's kind of not really believable to me" Sakura said.

"So it seems we're in the same boat then you and me I mean, about being a bit suspicious about this all" Naruto said .

"Yeah but thankfully we're in this together and what's more better than having a good friend of yours on the same boat as you" Sakura said smiling over towards Naruto.

"Yeah" Naruto responded himself with a smile of his own.

"Hey Naruto, Sakura! There you guys are we've been looking for you guys!" Nami said as she, Naomi, and Nakeji came walking into the main living room of the compound.

"Looking for us? Is there something wrong?" Naruto asked getting up from his seat.

"No not really , we just came by to see if you guys were packed for the trip?" Naomi asked coming from behind her sister and taking her hand in hers.

"Yeah I'm all packed I don't know about Sakura though" Naruto responded.

"I'm all ready to go, my gear is in the room you gave to me to use" Sakura responded as well.

"Well good because I don't like waiting and we have to be there in 30 minutes so I suggest you guys hurry up and go get your stuff" Nami said.

"Hai" both Naruto and Sakura responded and went to go get they're things from their rooms.

"Do you think what we're doing is the right thing to do?" Naomi asked as she lightly squeezed her sister's hand.

"Yeah I think it is" Nami responded.

"Same here" Nakeji responded as well with a raised eyebrow.

"Something wrong nii-san?" Nami asked with a bored expression on her face.

"No nothing I'm just wondering when you two are going to come out" Nakeji responded with a knowing look on his face.

"What!?" Nami said as her bored expression left to be replaced with a shocked one.

"I know about you two" Nakeji responded.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about nii-san?" Naomi said.

"I'd be easier on you two if you just admitted it to me because I've known for a while that you two were in love with" Nakeji began and then took a pause.

"Don't you even say it!" Nami said with a stern look on her face and a pointed finger at her brother.

"Please nii-san don't" Naomi said as well.

"Each other" Nakeji responded.

"That's it I warned you!" Nami said as she lunged herself at her older brother.

"Nami, Nakeji what's going on!?" A shocked Naruto said as he and an equally shocked Sakura walked back in to the main living room at that moment.

"Nothing Naruto-kun they were just playing around like usual" Naomi quickly responded with a smile covering up her previously shocked face.

"Yeah like Naomi-chan said we were just playing around right nii-san" Nami said as well as she got up from where she had tackled her older brother to the ground.

"Like Naomi and Nami said we were just playing around, now I do believe that we should get going" Nakeji said as he walked out into the garden and motioned for his siblings to follow him.

"Umm don't mind my asking guys but where are your things?" Naruto asked.

"Right here" Nakeji said as he walked over towards some bushes and brought out his and both of his sister's bags and gear, picked them up and handed them to both girls, while slinging his bag respectably around his own shoulders.

"So we ready to go?" Nakeji asked, with a quick nod from everyone they were off towards the Hokage's office.

**------Hokage's Office---------**

"Tsunade-sama sorry for the lateness but there was an incident that prevented us from arriving sooner" Nakeji said as he and his siblings entered Tsunade's office.

"Let me guess the gaki had to stop for some ramen before leaving the village?" Tsunade asked already knowing the answer to her question.

"I'd like to say otherwise but I'm afraid I can't, so yes it's as you say" Nakeji said a faint blush appearing on his face from embarrassment.

"Its fine I'm used to it by now from him, but onto more pressing matters Tenten if you could please come in" Tsunade said yelling the last part out as Tenten took that as her queue to walk into the office.

"I don't understand Tsunade-sama why is my cousin here?" Nakeji asked eyebrow raised.

"She is here because this incident involves her just as much as it involves you guys" Tsunade responded.

"Hai," Nakeji responded with a nod and a smile directed at his cousin. Happy to see that she would be joining them on the mission.

"Now as you all probably know you 6 will be going on a mission, and not an ordinary mission. This mission is not to be taken lightly it is to be treated with the upmost importance. The 6 of you will be sent out to the land of snow to retrieve an artifact, and not an ordinary artifact, but the sword of Uzumaki," Tsunade began.

"What exactly is the sword of Uzumaki?" Naruto asked.

"I'm glad you asked that gaki, the sword of Uzumaki is a legendary sword that is passed down from generation to generation to an Uzumaki of chosen birthright. It is no ordinary sword it is said to hold miraculous powers and cannot be wielded by any except the one who is to be its next wielder. Its current wielder is your older brother Hitaru but he has seen that it is time for him to give up the sword and let a new wielder be chosen, for the sword has stopped allowing him to use it" Tsunade finished.

"And he thinks that it might chose one of us?" Nakeji asked.

"Yes he does, hopefully it will and with it maybe the other weapons of the Uzumaki will appear" Tsunade responded.

"Other? You mean there's more than one?" Nami asked.

"Yes there is not as powerful as the sword but the same rules apply to them, they too must chose a wielder of chosen birthright ," Tsunade responded.

" I see, so what class mission would this fall under the category of if you don't mind my asking?" Naomi asked.

"Well since it is of great importance that you find the weapons well rather that they chose you guys as wielders it will be classified as an S rank mission" Tsunade responded.

"Is that all?" Nakeji asked.

"Yes, now with that being said I'll let you guys get started on your mission I wish you safety and hope that you guys come back soon without serious injury" Tsunade said as she dismissed them and they disappeared with a blink of an eye.

"Its done Hitaru you can come out now" Tsunade said as soon as she was sure that they were alone.

"Thank you Tsunade-sama" Hitaru said as he stepped out from his hiding place.

"You really think that they weapons will appear to them?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes I do they haven't appeared in over a century so I'm very concerned" Hitaru responded.

"Hopefully they will now as you've said" Tsunade said.

"Time will tell I wish them luck, this will not be a simple mission to accomplish" Hitaru said with a serious face.

------**KONOHA ENTRANCE GATE-------**

"Well this is it, you guys ready?" Nakeji asked as he turned to face the younger ninjas.

"As ready as we'll ever be" Nami said as she and everyone else responded.

"Alright then lets set out" Nakeji said as they started off on a mission that none of them would ever forget.


End file.
